The Forced Rider 555
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: A boy unable to wield the force, finds another way, with knowledge gained from a past long forgotten and heritage all people of his species wish to forget. He'll learn the truth of the past to find the light towards the future, as the saying goes, 'those who learn from the past never repeat the same mistakes.'
1. Chapter 1

The Forced Rider 555 Chapter 1

( **The first ever Star Wars the Clone Wars and Kamen Rider crossover. The reason I know this is because there is only one star wars crossover with Kamen rider, so I decided to try making my own. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. this is not part of my extended universe!**

 **I do not own the Star Wars franchise or Kamen Rider 555! If I did 'Star Wars the Force awakens' would be canon.** )

story start

Outer rim-(weeks after the start of the Clone Wars)

A long time ago in a galaxy far, oh you get the point. In the outer rim is the system of FinBor, orbiting the FinBors's gas giant's toxin green atmosphere is the moon of Chorus. One of the only planets in the universe not controlled by a governing body or the Hutt clan, instead the planet belongs to an outcast Mandalorean clan, with a name long forgotten. The entire planet is covered in the ruins of an ancient civilisation long since extinct.

This is the sight of Count Dooku's Solar Sail, a pointed craft pointing forward and attached to a golden sail that folds back into the craft revealing the Count Dooku and his pilot droid, heading towards the main city, Aurara city. A smugglers den for criminals, Bounty Hunters, Smugglers and other undesirables, or in the case of the Counts wishes new generals for the droid army.

"There is a communication from the planet," the pilot droid speaks to the Count.

The Count simply nods and the droid accepts the call and a Mandalorian human speaks, "Count Dooku, when my planet's sensors detected your ship I felt it was needed to speak to you personally, to welcome you to Chorus," with a bow.

"Greeting Lord Chorus the twentieth first," Count Dooku greeted.

"Please good Count, we are friends, no need for formalities," The lord of Chorus spoke, "Just lord or Chorus," with an unpleasant smile.

"I assure you, I am here for the tournament to recruit the winner," the Count spoke, "and it will be profitable for you Lord Chorus."

Lord Chorus gains a devilish smirk.

City of Aurora-Outscirtes-Junker bar

The Junker bar, where the Junkers and scrapers meet to get a drink or get something to eat. Outside the main door is a strange silver bike with a small trailer filled with scrape components, appearing unguarded but with no thieves trying to steal the contents. The reason the bike is strange as compared to more modern technology being the use of hover technology, this bike has two wheels.

Inside is a simple lowered bar, ( **the cantina from star wars episode four only made of metal.** ) filled with many different sentient species, almost all of them wearing gas masks around their necks and all of them wearing radiation suits.

One person in particular, wearing a dark brown cloak with armoured hands, who is sitting at the bar with a large glass of blue milk, who everyone else avoids like the bubonic plague, and this person appears to be staring at a holoscreen, with a news feed.

"War between the Separatist Alliance and the Republic has begun between the droid and the clone armies. The separatist's propaganda have been focused on their belief that the Republic do not respect life while the Republic counter is that Droids make mistakes when put in situations where they are forced to make choices and are limited in their uses," The reporter says before the screen is destroyed by a laser bolt.

The smoking barrel belonged to a thug with a small gang, clearly new to this planet or Junkyards. The lead thug steps forward and says, "Bar keep, 'Free' drinks for me and my friends," of course no one cared until he forced the hooded individual to spill his drink, resulting in almost all the occupants of the bar ran outside.

The thugs all smirk thinking they scared them all away and they couldn't be further from the truth. The cloaked individual stands and the bar tender says, "Keep the damage to a minimum this time Wolf," The cloaked individual Wolf nods before turning to the thugs.

The main thug shoves past Wolf and leans on the bar and says, "As I was saying Me and my crew want a drink," Wolf turns to the thug leader and grabs the back of his head before smashing it into the table top repeatedly before throwing him at his friends causing them to fly out the bar with their leader.

Wolf went to the bar and gave the bar tender some credits for his blue milk and nodding to the Bar tender before leaving for his bike. From beneath his cloak he pulls out a boxy device with a circle with a red line through it, that the cloaked individual flips open to see a digital clock and a map. He then gets on his bike and rode towards the centre of the city.

On this day once a standard year the Chorus combat tournament were the winner can make a small fortune and in the case of bounty hunters and mercenaries get job offers. Wolf's reason is the former.

Chorus-Aurora Tournament Guest landing pad-before the beginning of the tournament.

Count Dooku's Solar Sail lands on the VIP landing pad where Lord Chorus was waiting for him wearing gold ornamental Mandalorean armour. Next to him on his right is a female Mandaloean wearing priestess robes her cheeks covered in tattoos styled like the the stripes of a tiger, and does not appear to even want to be here. To the lords left is a separatist battle droid painted blue and silver holding a tray of beverages.

"Lord Chorus," Count Dooku spoke with a small bow before continuing, "I believe that you have everything prepared."

"Of course my dear count," Lord Chorus spoke.

"Lady Chorus," Count Dooku greets politely, "How is your son?" causing Lord Chorus to scowl.

"I am afraid my son is one with the force," Lady Chorus spoke in a neutral tone.

"The thief stole a chest of Jedi artefacts from my vault before he died," the Lord of Chorus spoke in anger.

Count Dooku lowers head and says, "A pity, I found our conversations enlightening."

"Well, let us not dwell on the dead traitor," Lord Chorus spoke before turning around and saying, "Come I am about to begin the tournament!" as he directs them to the King's Booth. They all step through the outer entrance and short hallway before entering the internal door to see the gladiator pit. ( **Think the arena in 'Attack of the Clones' only with a small village of ancient runes and a large hatch in the middle.** ) The Lord's droid handed him a microphone and he speaks to the gathered Audience, "People and Guests of Chorus welcome to the Tournament of Champions," he lets the audience cheer before continuing, "The victor shall receive this chest of jewels from my vault," indicating a small chest held by his servant droid, "Now may the challengers reveal themselves."

Around the arena platforms are raised showing twenty combatants. Three scared Wookies, fifteen armoured bounty hunters and two individuals wearing tattered cloaks, with one with metal gantlets and the other completely shrouded in shadow at opposite ends.

Lord of Chorus then shouts, "Let the Games begin!"

All the combatants, excluding the two cloaked individuals who stayed on their platforms, charged towards the middle, with almost half the bounty hunters took to the skies. Five of the flying bounty hunters joined forces and took out the other flying bounty hunters before targeting the three Wookies and other ground based bounty hunters.

Once the number of challengers reached below ten the two cloaked challengers made their moves. The cloaked individual shrouded in darkness jumps high into the air and drops their cloak to reveal a Nightsister, wielding two light sabres one blue the other green cutting two of the flying Bounty Hunters in half before returning to the ground aiming at the female. Behind them the cloaked Wolf arrives holding the box device flipped open before angling the screen section to the side and typing on the button. He then aims at the backs of the bounty hunters and fires disabling them by hitting key points on their bodies removing the use of their arms or legs.

Lady Chorus looked to the cloaked Wolf and appears to smell the air, before smiling for a second before returning to her neutral facial look. She was unaware that Dooku noticed her demeanour, so he reached out through the Force and realised that he couldn't sense either the cloaked Wolf or the Lady of Chorus, and remembered there has only been two people who weren't trying to hide their presence, that he has never been able to sense. Dooku smiles before turning to Lord Chorus and speaking, "Lord Chorus I believe I have found two candidates."

Back in the arena Wolf and the Nightsister face off, in the middle of the arena, taking measured steps around the central hatch. The Nightsister taking a stance while Wolf simply returns the device gun into his cloak before pulling out a chip from the device and pulled out a black handle device and inserting the chip into the device and it creates a red blade. One of the injured Bounty Hunters aimed his arm at Wolf before activating a flame thrower and set Wolf's cloak on fire.

Wolf didn't even bother to remove the cloak and just let it burn, before charging the Nightsister with his red blade to cut her in half, but is stopped by the Nightsister crossing her blades and used the force to push Wolf back and remove his flaming cloak to reveal the armoured form of Wolf.

Silver armour over a black bodysuit with red lines that appear to be pumping energy through the armour, with a silver belt with two other devices on each hip, one a cylinder the other a flat box. His helmet is silver with a yellow visor a red line vertically through the middle connected to the body creating two horns at the top of his head. ( **KR 555/Fiaz** )

"Are you SITH?" the Nightsister questioned after seeing Wolf's sword, while pointing at him.

"No," was Wolf's distorted reply before taking a stance.

The Audience became restless, first a group of bounty hunters teamed up to kill the competition while two formally cloaked individuals waited for the competition to thin out, and now it appears to be a Jedi and a Sith. For Lord Chorus the site of Wolf' enrages him, but he calms down and smirks as he waves his hand and a terminal appears from the ground.

"People and Guest of Chorus we are down to our final two challengers," Lord Chorus states with a wave of his arm, causing both the Nightsister and Wolf to pause their duel, "I believe it is time for the final challenge between, the Nightsister and the 'Junk Wolf' to begin," he types on his terminal and makes the hatch in the middle of the arena open and a large platform to reveal, "The first challenger to kill the Rankor of Aurora, will be the champion!" ( **A white armoured Rankor, like the large creature from SW VI Return of the Jedi.** )

The Nightsister and Wolf jumps away from the Rankor to gain distance from the beast. Wolf parkours through the ancient stone buildings until he reaches the Nightsister and says, "I will pin it down you remove its head," where she nods, and he jumps towards the Rankor, and opens the flip phone on his belt and presses the enter button.

- **Exceed Charge-**

The Rankor faces Wolf, but before it can charge Wolf a red wave of energy travels through the ground lifts the Rankor into the air and paralyses it. Wolf shouts, "Now!"

The Nightsister jumps into the air towards the Rankor and removes it head before Wolf charges forward and cuts the body in half, and made it burst into blue flames, and deactivates his blade.

The Nightsister stands in front of Wolf with her light sabres at her sides, while Wolf removes the chip from the blade and returns it to his belt. The Nightsister then asks, "Why did you holster your weapon?"

"The great Lord," his voice dripping with distorted sarcasm, "Said that whoever defeated the Rankor won. Meaning this year's tournament is a tie," which is heard by the Audience watching the jumbo holographic screens.

Lord Chorus was angered and was about to send a battalion of recently purchased Battle droids to execute Wolf, but is stopped by Count Dooku, who says, "They are correct, you best prepare a second chest, and I would advise not attempting to track this Wolf."

Lord Chorus grits his teeth before speaking to the Audience, "People of Chorus, your champions," behind him a second slave droid arrive with another small chest of jewels.

The Nightsister and the 'Junk Wolf' stepped on a hover platform that raises them to the Royal Booth where they accept their prizes, Dooku introduces himself to the two Champions, "I am Count Dooku of the Separatist coalition of Planets. I would like to offer the two of you to join as members."

The Nightsister appeared interested, but Wolf says, "I am not interested," before leaving the stadium.

Dooku turns to the Nightsister and asks, "What are you called?"

"Ventress, Asaji Ventress," the Nightsister introduced.

Count Dooku nods in greeting, before turning to the Lord of Chorus and says, "what can you tell me about this 'Junk Wolf'?"

Chorus-Starship Graveyard-two hours later.

Wolf is riding his silver bike while pulling the trailer towards an old space ship hanger in the middle of the wreckage. This is where the 'Junk Wolf' would spend his days searching for salvageable components to use or sell. Or in the case of this day trade for components he needs and currency to purchase fuel for his current project. In his trailer is a red fuel canister as well as navigational components and the hatch for a new fighter cockpit.

He rides into the large hanger and says, "Home Sweet Home," he then proceeds to hop off his bike and taps a yellow button on the gas tank of the bike, causing it to transform into a humanoid robot with a wheel on its back and arm, and a screen for a visor. ( **Auto Vaijin KR 555's bike.** ) Wolf then says, "come on we have work to do," while he inputs a code on his 'phone' that causes the hanger doors to close.

Chorus-Junker's Bar-the next day early morning.

Count Dooku after spending the night on Chorus at the Lord of Chorus' castle with Lord Chorus on the local history of the 'Junk Wolf' for the last two years. The reason Lord Chorus 'dislikes' the 'Junk Wolf' was because the people of Chorus respect the 'Junk Wolf' because apparently he is known to find rare and valuable objects, while also taking down groups of thugs who attack the markets or vendors. Dooku also learnt that he 'frequents' the Junker's Bar once a month and always on a random day, with no discernible pattern.

So early that morning Dooku sent his new student to his temple on Lothal in his Solar Sail, then left the castle of Lord Chorus to find this ally, he parks his speeder next to the entrance before entering the bar, to see the Bar tender stacking crates of food stuffs for a delivery.

Dooku spooks the bar tender by asking, "Would those be for the 'Junk Wolf'?"

The Bar tender begins to sweat before saying, "If you expect me to tell you where he is you can forget it!"

Dooku narrows his eyes before saying, "Then let me rephrase. Where is the," he leans forward and whispers into the bar tenders ear, before leaning back, leaving the bar tender in shock.

The bar tender snaps out of his shock and says, "What do you want with him?" with narrowed eyes.

"I wish to talk with him before I leave Chorus," Dooku answers, "and to offer him peace of mind."

Chorus-Space ship Graveyard-inside Wolf's Hanger -Midday.

The 'Junk Wolf' is currently working on what appears to working on a star fighter made out of recycled parts, with different shades of rust or faded paints, some of the major aerodynamics of the craft appear to be hand crafted. Currently 'Junk Wolf' is lying over the main engines with a spanner installing the last components for the crafts main propulsion system.

"Wielding torch," Wolf spoke and the silver robot handed him a small a small gun like device, while it takes the spanner. Wolf then wields the main power lines to the thrusters. He taps the side of the engine and says, "Okay, I'll start her up, while you watch the engine for faults," and receives a nod from the droid as it stands behind the craft and watches the engine closely before Wolf adds a small amount of fuel to the craft. He hops into the into the cockpit and starts the engine.

Chorus-Space ship Graveyard-Outside Wolf's Hanger -Midday.

The bar tender from the Junker's Bar arrives on his hover sled with crates of food and Count Dooku and his speeder strapped to the back. They are outside an old warship's side hanger with the main doors shut.

"This is the 'Junk Wolf's den'?" Dooku questioned.

"Yeah," the Bar tender admitted when they park in front of the main hatch, "You better explain why I brought you here," and Dooku nods in agreement.

At this point they hear an explosion followed by black smoke exhausting out of a hatch on the roof, and soon followed by the front hatch opening to release the rest of the smoke, Wolf and his droid stepped out covered in dust, with Wolf saying, "Note to self clean thrusters ports," tapping the dust off his armour, while the droid just stands there covered in dust. Wolf looks to it and says, "Go start up the exhaust vents and get yourself cleaned up," causing the droid to nod and to return inside.

"Hello again 'Junk Wolf'," Dooku greeted before continuing, "I have come to you directly to reoffer you a chance to join the Separatist Confederacy."

"I already told you I am not interested," Wolf replied as he goes to unload the Bartender's hover truck.

Dooku looks inside the hanger and says, "I see you are pursuing dream in exhile," causing Wolf to flinch, "Your mother will be pleased," Wolf reaches for his belt with his back facing Dooku, "She already knows you are alive. As the quote, 'A mother knows' comes to mind when dealing with the Lady of Chorus."

Wolf sighs before asking, "Does the _Lord_ of Chorus know?" as he continues to unload the hover truck.

"Your father believes his son to be dead, but finds the 'Junk Wolf' as a threat to his rule," Dooku spoke before using the force to lift the remaining crates off the hover truck, irritating Wolf.

"I always disliked your use of the force," Wolf commented before turning to the Bartender and thanking him with some of his winning from the tournament.

"Don't worry about it," the Bartender spoke, "The Junker Guild made a fortune betting on you," causing Wolf to smile under his helmet as the Bartender unhooks Dooku's Speeder and says, "See you next month," waved goodbye and speeds off back to 'civilisation.'

"So, what was so important that you were required to steel it," Dooku questioned, "Inui?"

"That is not my name anymore," Wolf spoke before returning to his cleaned hanger, "Its Junk Wolf now, and what I stole, Lord Chorus considered my clans history as junk," he lead him to an old chest with carvings of ancient extinct, he then opens the chest to reveal an ancient sphere that has similarities to a holocron. ( **Holocrons are sources of immense knowledge that can only be opened by a Jedi or Sith. This one looks like the map from Treasure Planet.** ) Wolf then continues, "This holds the history of my clan," he then twist the device repeatedly with complex twist and turns, as the Wolf did this the main hanger doors shut, "I can show you what is on it but you can never read it," What displayed was a rainbow of holograms diagrams texts and star charts, "I can understand parts of this Ancient Holocron. It is old, very old." The Holocron the resets and the knowledge vanishes.

Dooku crosses his arms and says, "Inui, take off your helmet," realising that he hasn't even tried to remove any of the armour.

Wolf put the holocron back into its chest and says as he shuts the chest, "Before I show you, promise you will never reveal this to anyone. That goes for what I showed you from the chest."

Dooku drew his light sabre and says, "Cross your sabre with mine. I will promise as a duellist," Wolf nods as his droid stands next to his left. Wolf removes the chip on the front of his belt and pulled out the handle bar, inserts the chip before pulling out his sabre, surprising Dooku, but he continues to speak after they cross sabres, "I swear on my honour as a duellist and my Light sabre that I will never revel your secrets," the two then deactivate their sabres and bow to one another.

Wolf then turns to his droid and reattaches the 'Handlebar' before turning to face removing the phone from his belt and opening while saying, "Some of the things I learnt have been enlightening, for starters I found incomplete designs and blue prints, combining some of the technology, and built," he presses a button on the phone the caused the lines on Wolf's armour to glow before the armour faded and the lines retracted into the belt, "This belt."

'Junk Wolf' is revealed to be a fourteen year old boy with shoulder length silver hair, wearing a faded brown old jumpsuit, on his face are fang tattoos on each cheek pointing down from his silver eyes, with a youthful face, he is also shorter by two feet from his original six feet.

The counts eyes widened at the sight of his weak looking body. Wolf then explains, "The armour can amplify the users power and ensure survival in all environments," he then directed Dooku's attention to the droid and says, "Wheeler's functions work in conjunction with the armour."

Dooku took a seat on a crate and says, "You have created an impressive power, young wolf," remembering the past before then asking, "I can understand the 'Wolf' part of your new name, but why call yourself 'Junk Wolf'?"

Wolf narrows his eyes and says, " _He_ , said that knowledge was junk, after seeing that holocron he called it Junk, after I showed its knowledge to him, he didn't even know that it is a holocron," Wolf was annoyed at remembering part of his past, "A short time later I took the holocron and this chest from the vault, before running through the smelting pits, and since then I have been here scavenging parts."

Dooku hums before asking, "You never contacted your mother, Why?"

"She never leaves the castle without _Lord Chorus_ and his guards, but she only leaves the castle during the tournament. So I entered figuring I could see her one last time," Wolf answers, "but as you said my mother knows," while tapping his nose.

"What is your plan now?" Dooku questioned.

"Finish my craft and then travel," Wolf says as he walks to the almost completed spacecraft, "just need to get a hyper drive," surprising Dooku.

"You believe this craft can survive a jump through hyper space," Dooku questioned in disbelief.

"Once it is finished," Wolf answered cryptically while looking at the chest with the holocron, "Once complete I will see the universe."

Dooku then said the one thing that stoped Wolf in his tracks, "The war between the Republic and the Separatist will mean that you won't be able to leave Chorus. As the current Lord Chorus plans to double the price of leaving Chorus while reduce the price to land by a quarter," Wolf then realised that when the Lord of Chorus changes the price he activates Chorus defence network, a series of defence satellites that track a target and disables the engines of cargo crafts while fighters get destroyed. "And will be until the war is over."

Wolf looks down and asks, "Any hints on when that will be?"

"I estimate that the war will last up to three years," Dooku answered as Wolf looks defeated, "Without your aid," making Wolf look surprised.

"Why me?" Wolf asked in a whisper.

"The Republic's Jedi are acting as the generals for their clone army," Dooku answered, "and I came to Chorus looking for allies to aid me in defeating the Republic."

Wolf narrowed his eyes and asks, "Is it me you want or something else?" as he flips his phone open, as he begins to glare at Dooku.

Dooku doesn't even flinch, looks him dead in the eye and says, "I want you, with or without your armour the Jedi will be unable to detect you and I can give you training in the Jedi and Sith ways of light sabre combat, while giving you the materials needed for your inventions."

Wolf looks in at his craft, then at his droid partner, at the hanger around him before looking to Dooku and saying, "I'll need a craft to carry my stuff," causing Count Dooku to smile.

Lothal-Count Dooku's Castle-One Year Later.

It has been a year since Junk Wolf has been training under Count Dooku in the art of light sabre combat. Dooku trains him in the combat of each of the eight forms of light sabre combat including against different forms of light sabres, from single beam sabres to staff sabres. When not training with Dooku, Wolf spent his free time in his new personal hanger constructing the Wolfblade ( **The Batmobile of Batman of the Future/Batman Beyond, A personal favourite.** ) having tested it full capabilities in atmosphere and space, armed with simple laser cannons and able to hold ten torpedoes. So far the only combat Junk Wolf has seen is duelling with Dooku, fighting battalions of various types of droids in ground and air battle, and spars against Asaji Ventress.

His 'Relationship' with Ventress was that of friends at first but eventually they became in Wolf's case rivals, but for Ventress they were bitter rivals, her believing that he was Dooku's main focus. In truth, Dooku found her abilities exceptional and sent her to fight the Clone Wars, he would have sent Wolf as well, but Dooku was training him from scratch.

At this moment Dooku is duelling with Wolf while he is unarmoured, in Dooku's meditation chamber. Wolf is pushed into a wall by Dooku in a light sabre lock. Dooku then says, "You have not been practising."

Wolf gritted his teeth before saying, "The only practice I get is when duelling you. The droids get repetitive," referring to the magna guard droids, "And don't get me started on the Battle droids," causing them both to sigh.

"You work with what you have," Dooku sagely stated.

"And improve as you go," Wolf added as they both split apart and deactivated their sabres.

Dooku hears the communicator at his meditation seat, before hearing, - **Complete-** and sees Wolf in his armour. Dooku nods to Wolf before heading to the communication seat that activates, to display a blue hologram of what appeared to be an old man wearing thick black robs. Dooku neels and says, "Yes, my Master?"

"The Republic plan to gain the allegiance of the Hutt clan, I command you to gain their allegiance first," Dooku's master orders, "On Tattoine and take your other apprentice with you."

"Of course Master," Dooku answers as the hologram vanishes leaving Dooku alone to talk to an irritated Wolf, "How Sidious learnt of you will be investigated, after we return from Tattoine," getting a nod from Wolf as they leave to prepare for their journey.

Tattoine-Jabba's Palace-three hours later.

The trip to Tattoine had been uneventful the only interesting thing for Wolf was the nap he got during the trip. The other occupants of the ship being four magna guards, Wolf's droids standing between them in the back of the craft, the pilot droid and Dooku meditating. Wolf would have joined him, but during the last year Wolf and Dooku discovered that Wolf had no ability to use the Force, but physically did not need the Force to achieve the same feats as a Force sensitive warrior.

The Solar Sail, lands behind Jabba's Palace as a man with a beard exits the palace and enters a single seater red Republic starfighter. The starfighter takes off as Wolf and Dooku round the corner.

"That was Obi-one Kenobi, the former apprentice of my deceased student Quigon Jin," Dooku informs, "If you engage him, he will attempt to distract and anger you with his words."

"Of course Master," Wolf replied. Wolf and Dooku agreed months ago that when Wolf and Dooku are in the presence of others Wolf would refer to Dooku as Master.

"Also, his student Anakin Skywalker he is strong with the Force, ensure you only engage him when with Ventress, Grevious or a unit of Magna guards," Dooku added as the two of them enter the palace.

They leave the three droids in the ship while they followed on of Jabba's guards to the throne room. Where Jabba speaks in his language which is translated by his protocol droid, " _The Might Jabba, demands an explanation to why the separatist are in the mighty Jabba's presence_ "

"Mighty Jabba, the Republic plans to betray you," Dooku spoke in urgency.

Jabba speaks and the Protocol droid translates, " _The mighty Jabba the Hutt says,_ _where is your proof?"_

"You shall have your proof soon," Dooku says before bowing and leaving the room with Wolf. Once outside Dooku activates his hand held communicator to reveal Asaji Ventress wearing a black cloak over form fitting black suit and a long length skirt. Dooku then says, "Report!"

"Skywalker has the Huttlet," Ventress spoke, "I will have the 'evidence' soon."

"Contact me with the evidence, then retrieve the Huttlet and bring him to Tattoine, failure is not an option," Dooku spoke in a stern tone.

"Of course Master," bowed before glaring at Wolf and turning off her communicator.

"I get the impression she hates me," Wolf joked knowing full well why Ventress hates him.

"Sarcasm is beneath you," Dooku shot back as they returned to Dooku's Solar Sail. Dooku activates the two Magna Guards and says, "Wolf, prepare for the Jedi to make an appearance."

"Do they plan to attack Jabba?" Wolf questioned. Dooku ensured that what Wolf had learnt about the war was only what Dooku wanted him to know and nothing about the Separatists' that could be seen in a bad light.

"They will when Ventress rescues the Hutt," Dooku stated, "but first we need to wait," and took a meditative position.

An hour later.

During the last hour Wolf sat on top of the Solar Sail watching the suns slowly reach the horizon. Dooku had given the 'evidence' to Jabba before a half hour later when Ventress reported the death of Jubba's son at the hands of the two Jedi. When Wolf saw the evidence he became curious at the sight of a Togrutan female with Skywalker, Dooku had no idea.

Wolf looked to the open plains of sand, as if tempting him to find out how fast he can go. Currently Dooku was inside talking with Jabba, apparently Ventress had news on Jabba's son, and not the good kind.

A few minutes later Dooku returns and says, "Ventress has failed the Jedi killed the Hutt and are on their way here to kill Jabba. Two of the Magna Guards are borrowing two of Jabba's Starfighters to engage Skywalker and his Padawan in orbit. I have contacted our support and there is a small battalion of droids to join us before the Jedi arrive," getting an absent minded nod from Wolf. Dooku then continued, "I want you and two Magna guards to stay close to Jabba's palace in the event that they get past me."

"Of course Master," Wolf replies before a Droid drop ship arrives with twenty battle droids.

Twenty minutes later they receive Dooku receives a message that Skywalker's 'stolen' cargo craft. At the cost of two Magna Guards and two rented Starfighters, so they weren't getting their deposit back.

One Battle droid made the comment, "I think we got them."

"Never assume you have killed a Jedi," Dooku stated before saying to Wolf, "If they get by me, do not hesitate," as he reaches his speeder and speeding towards the crash site.

Once Dooku left Wolf orders the two Magna Droids, "You two go and bury yourselves in the sand, on the path between Jabba's palace and their crashed ship," The two droids nod before burying themselves like they were ordered to. Wolf went into the Solar Sail and activated his partner droid, and says, "Come on buddy we have work, to do," as he makes the droid transform into its bike form, and began to wait. While the sand plains were starting make him feel like it was taunting him.

Wolf waited and waited till long after sunset, when he is alerted by the two magna droids and went to defeat the Jedi.

Half hour earlier-Desert plane between the Jedi crash site and Jabba's palace.

Ahsoka Tano, Padawaan learner to Anakin Skywalker, and a female Togrtan female. Currently she was running to Jabba the Hutts palace with Jabba the Hutt's son and Skywalker's personal Astromech, R2D2, coloured white with blue and silver hatches and tools. Currently Ahsoka was running across the desert while holding the little Huttlet, she would have used the Force to go faster, but her Master told her not to use the Force unless forced into a battle.

Once Ahsoka and her companions finally reached the point where they could see Jabba's palace, Ahsoka then says to the Huttlet in her arms, "Don't worry little guy, you'll be home soon."

When she takes her next step, a robotic hand pops out of the sand causing her trip, and fall down with a very girly scream. R2D2 followed her when the rest of the Magna Guard dug itself out of the sand and back hands R2 down the sand Dune as the other Magna Guard dug itself out of the sand. Both Magna Guards climbed jumped down the dune.

Ahsoka started to recover, while the Huttlet began to cry as it rolled in the sand, before getting splashed with sand due to R2 landing next to them, on 'his' back. Ahsoka helps R2 up before picking up the Huttlet and used its wrappings to have R2 to hold the Huttlet. When the Magna Guards were almost upon them she says, "Keep Slugo away from them," R2 appeared to beep in acceptance as he wheeled away from the upcoming fight as Ahsoka drew her light sabre, and activated the green blade. The first Magna Guard charged with its staff with purple electricity, while the other one quickly followed suit. As soon as the first Magna Droid starts spinning its staff, before spear thrusting it towards the Jedi Padawaan.

Ahsoka deflected the staff before having to block the other end of the staff, from swinging into her face. The second Magna Droid then proceeds to join the attack by swinging towards her legs forcing her to jump over and behind, allowing her to cut the first Magna Guard in half at the hip. The second Magna Guard retaliated while as the first the buzzing of it staff, going close to her ear stops her from hearing the sound of an engine.

The second droid continued his onslaught of attacks that made Ahsoka either dodge, deflect or block with her light sabre. This continued until Ahsoka cut off its arms and legs forcing it to its 'knees' before removing its head. Ahsoka deactivates her light sabre and falls to her knees in exhaustion. R2 rolls over with the Huttlet, until they hear clapping above them.

"Impressive," was spoken from Junk Wolf, the Jedi Padawan and Astromech turn to him to see him relaxing in his armour, arms crossed over his chest and sitting on a strange silver contraption at the top of the Sand dune Ahsoka fell down. Wolf then says, "They were just Droids with limited combat awareness."

Ahsoka stands and draws her light sabre and shouts, "Who are you!?" while R2 ensures the Huttlet is out of sight.

Wolf removes the chip from his belt and attaches it to the handle bar, before pulling it off to reveal a red light sabre and says, "I go by the name Junk Wolf, and I am here to make you pay for killing the Huttlet," before jumping at Ahsoka and proceeding to cut her in half vertically.

Ahsoka is forced into a Sabre lock as she processes what Wolf said, and then replies with, "We didn't do anything to the Huttlet it was you Sith who took him in the first place."

Under his helmet, Wolf's eyebrow quirk up and says, "Ventress said that you killed the Huttlet as she went to retrieve Jabba's son," before Wolf kicked her back.

"She was lying," Ahsoka struggled to say as she stood back up. Wolf is between R2 and Ahsoka with the Huttlet facing away from Wolf.

Ahsoka charges to stab Wolf and he simply uses his blade to deflect hers and make her stumble and he then lightly kicks Ahsoka's rear, making her fall to the ground. Wolf then says, "Your too stiff, loosen up when you fight. Otherwise you will be 'one with the Force sooner than expected." Ahsoka growls before charging him again which resulted in a repeat of before. "Did you know that the definition of insanity is repeating the same action and expecting different results? Unless you have a reason," Wolf says while knocking Ahsoka down a third time.

"Then how about you hold still," Ahsoka angrily states only this time Wolf gets behind her and puts her in an arm lock from behind while using his light sabre arm to hold her light sabre away from him, and his other arm around her shoulders just below her neck.

"So, whats your name?" Wolf question while Ahsoka began to panic.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano," She replies, scared for her life.

"So how long have you been a Padawan?" Wolf questioned in curiosity, as he hears movement behind him. Inside his helmet he sees the first Magna Droid begin to move.

"Almost a standard day," Ahsoka admits while a single tear falls from her eye, which sends up the warning flags in Wolf's head. Behind him R2 turns around to reveal the Huttlet on the Astromech about to be stabbed with its staff.

Wolf released Ahsoka, which surprised her, Wolf then spear throws his light sabre at the Magna Droid piercing it control systems and shutting it down. Ahsoka then realised Wolf let her go, and after turning around she used the Force to 'blow' him away from her a good distance while hearing him scream in shock.

Ahsoka then fell to her knees again in exhaustion. R2 beeps alerting Ahsoka to what almost happened. In front of R2 is the first Magna Droid frozen solid without power about to stab the Huttlet with its staff and Wolf's light sabre through its chest from behind. When the Huttlet awakens to see it, he starts to cry in terror. Ahsoka went straight to the little Huttlet hugs the little guy to calm him down.

R2 looks up the dune to see Wolf's bike transform and slide down the cliff and alerted Ahsoka. Ahsoka sees the new droid and activates her light sabre to defend herself.

Instead of attacking the Jedi, Huttlet and Astromech it goes straight to the first Magna Droid and removes the red Light sabre. It appears to examine the handle before removing the battle chip, deactivating light sabre and then attaching it to its back pack, confusing Ahsoka. The droid then faces Ahsoka and says, " _Have a nice Day,_ " before the wheel on its back flipped up and flies away in the direction the Wolf was thrown by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's reaction to this was a simple, "What?" she then hears a speeder and looks to the top of the dune to see Anakin Skywalker ride past at top speed on Dooku's speeder, "Master!" but he didn't hear her and kept going causing her to growl, before running after him.

With Wolf-Thirty Minutes Later

Wolf is currently lying on his back just looking at the night sky through his helmet that allows him to see the wreckage of the Starfighters they had rented. Wolf sighs loudly before sitting up from his 'crater', he had 'flown' close to a kilometre away from Jabba's castle.

'Either Dooku or Ventress lied to me,' Wolf thought to himself, 'I need to think about this,' as his Droid arrived with the battle chip. "Thank you," Wolf says as he is handed said chip, "contact Dooku, tell him we need an extraction," the droid nodded leaving Wolf to his thoughts.

It was another twenty minutes until Dooku arrived in his ship for them. Wolf and his droid entered quietly, with Wolf in the cockpit and his droid in the back.

Wolf didn't say anything until they reached the edge of the system, "Did you know the Huttlet was alive?" he said while not showing emotion.

Dooku replies, "Yes," causing Wolf to clench his fist.

"Then why should I listen to you anymore?" Wolf spoke as he turns his head towards Dooku.

"Absolutely nothing," Dooku replied making Wolf stumble in his seat before Dooku continues, "If you wish to leave, I will not stop you. The only issue will be my Master, he will most likely order me to exhaust supplies and credit on your capture or death. The end result of which will be the Separatist forces turned to scrap metal. I withheld the truth from you because that is simply the Sith way."

Wolf leaned back in his seat and sighs before saying, "Why did you even recruit me? I'm not one to kill innocent people."

Dooku closed his eyes before saying, "You have the potential of greatness," making Wolf turn his head to him, "But in all honesty, your mother has scared the crap out of me since the day I met her as a Padawan," making Wolf fall out of his seat, "She showed me what happens when you fight in arrogance," and rubs his chin.

Wolf sighs and says, "It can kill you," before getting back in his seat, "I am not selling anymore designs to the Seperatists," and gets a nod from Dooku.

"Grevious has completed his new weapon," Dooku added, "he will begin using your ion cannon designs against the Republic Star-destroyers."

"Whats he going to down, open a window and take pot shots?" Wolf joked sold the design for the Ion cannon the size of a small pistol, designed to disable all electronics like blasters or even a light sabre.

"No," Dooku replied, "he reverse engineered the technology, and increased the size," this makes Wolf shout 'What' as they enter Hyperspace.

Outside Jabba's Palace-One hour later.

Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and R2 leave Jabba's palace just as a Republic drop ship with Obi-won Kenobi and Jedi Grand master Yoda. ( **If I need to describe them you haven't watched any of the Seven movies or six seasons of the clone wars cartoon.** )

"It's the truth Master. I fought a Sith on my way to Jabba's Palace," Ahsoka stated.

"I understand that fought someone using a red light sabre," Anakin replied, "but the Sith follow their code where there can only be two Sith. So he can't be a Sith as there is already two known Sith, plus you said it yourself he protected the Huttlet instead killing the Huttlet like Dooku was planning."

"But master, when he attacked me he called me a murderer," Ahsoka retorted, "and I couldn't even sense him as I was fighting him."

"Then why did you say he was a Sith?" Skywalker questioned, "All you have told me he disarmed you, asked you some questions and scared you after getting behind you, to give you a cuddle," this resulted in sand sudden flying into his face.

The Drop ship lands so that Kenobi and Yoda can see and hear Ahsoka yelling, "He did not 'cuddle' me!" and she proceeded to put her master in the same arm lock that Wolf put her in, "this is what he did," and forced his light sabre arm back painfully.

Yoda then proceeds to chuckle before saying, "Long time, I have seen a Jedi forced into an arm lock, it has been," alerting Ahsoka and Anakin of his and Kenobi's presence.

"I see, you two have been having fun," Kenobi joked.

"Not at all master," Anakin joked, "Ahsoka was just talking about her scary Boyfriend. Ow!" Ahsoka pulls the arm back further before releasing her Master.

"Masters, I was attacked on my way here by a combatant who attacked me using a Red Light Sabre, and managed to disarm me using the move I used on Master Skywalker," Ahsoka then goes into detail of her battle with Wolf.

Yoda hums before he says, "Troubling this is. A new enemy or possible ally, he may be."

"But masters, what if he is our enemy?" Ahsoka questioned scared at the thought of fighting him again.

"Then it just means we will need to increase your training," Anakin stated and then says, "but for now you need a short rest," sensing Ahsoka's stress.

"I'm fine Master Skywalker," Ahsoka replies.

"I meant because you have been awake for close to twenty four hours. In which time we destroyed a droids shield generator after you destroyed twenty droids at once. Then we flew to another planet rescued the son of Jabba the Hutt, while also fighting against the Sith Assassin Ventress followed by the flight here where you ensured the Huttlet survived the journey to Tattoine. Then finally we crashed into the dessert and you fought another apparent Sith," Skywalker convinced making Ahsoka nod in reply.

"I already ordered a clone to prep a room for you," Kenobi inform Ahsoka as she enters the Drpship. Kenobi then turns to Anakin and asks, "So any problems with your new Padawan?"

Skywalker sighs and answers, "As I said she fought possibly two Siths and survived, with no injuries. Given some time she will be a powerful Jedi."

Yoda hums in agreement and says, "Strong she is with the Force, right you are Skywalker. Return to the temple we shall."

Skywalker enters the Dropship before it lifts off and returns to the cruiser. Inside he sees Ahsoka sitting against the hull of the dropship asleep. Yoda and Kenobi also see this a share a chuckle.

Lothal-Dooku's Castle-twelve hours later.

Dooku's Solar Sail lands in front of Dooku's castle before opening. Dooku steps out first and heads straight to his castle, while Wolf and his droid go straight to his 'Hanger' which is located in a medium to large clearing a short distance away from Dooku's castle.

In truth the 'Hanger' was actually an old Freighter ship with a large hanger at the front that went all the way to the back, with two large thrusters on each side with folding wings. The freighter is overall silver, and divided into three sections from front to back. On top of the craft is a cockpit with a living area with four bedrooms, which is connected to the centre section of the hanger.

The front section of the Hanger holds Wolf's Wolfblade Starfighter, with a large bulkhead door between the two sections. In the centre and rear sections are filled with droid components mainly circuitry and power cells.

Wolf entered the craft followed closely by his droid, once they reach the centre hanger the see a black and red modified R4 series Astromech 'face' down on the ground ( **it has and R2 model head** ). "Rager!" Wolf exclaims as he sees his personal astromech powered down. The Astromech's actual designation is R4-G3R ( **the R at the end is for Retrofit.** ), Wolf calls him Rager because 'he' hates it. Wolf lifted Rager onto his treads and reactivated him to receive a series beeps, whistles and binary, all spoken in apparent anger.

Wolf listen to Rager's raging banter and asks a question, "What gold Astromech, I never asked or paid for one?" Rager's banter stopped immediately as Rager's 'head' turns to Wolf, then with urgency speeds straight to the computer terminal and beeps, "What!" Wolf replies and rushes to his computer systems and says, "That future pile of scrape stole portions of my files," as he opens security footage of Rager giving a black and gold astromech a tour of the hanger before getting electrocuted from behind by said droid. Once Rager fell over after being over loaded, the new droid proceed to hack into the computer system memory.

Wolf then speaks, "And somehow it knew of the system failsafe but not the login recovery, but we can't track the data it stole," Wolf slams a fist into the consol before turning to the transforming droid, "Tell Dooku what has happened and that I am moving the 'Curiosity.' Rager, you search the entire vessel for tracking devices or anything that can be used to track us. I am going to find us somewhere to hide our home." and activates a navigation chart in his hand with a map to the galaxy.

Wolf taps his chin and mutters, "were to go, were to go," until he sees a certain system in the mid rim, "There will do," and deactivates the Map.

End of Chapter one

( **The first chapter of the first of its kind crossover story. The tournament at the beginning came from the 2003 version of the Clone Wars cartoon show, which gave the origin of how Asaji Ventress became a Sith Assassin. The planet Chorus, came from Red Vs Blue seasons 11 through 13 and small parts of 14.**

 **The 'Wolfblade' is the Batmobile of the future while the 'Curiosity' is just heavy cargo freighter the size of the Millennium Falcon.**

 **Please review and comment. Also, those who flame me for Ahsoka and Wolfs' first meeting and how it ended, please remember that an Author has their reason.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading the first Chapter, and until next time. Beware the Wraith.** )


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forced Rider 555 Chapter 2.**

( **So, on to chapter two. Last time I forgot to give a shout out to** Darkmagicdragon **his crossover between Naruto and star wars the clone wars the inspiration for this story.**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider 555 or any star wars based materials.** )

Chapter 2 start

 **Forest moon of Endor-One month later.**

In the last month Junk Wolf had been hiding on the Forest moon of Endor, the reason he choose this location was because of the hidden wreak of a Mandalorian war cruiser from the Mandalorian/Jedi war about six hundred years ago. From what Junk Wolf found in the wreckage perched on a mountain, was an intact hanger and with Junk Wolf's engineering skills, he managed to repair the hanger doors to open them.

In the last month he had 'moved' in to the old wreckage, even going so far as to build Rager its own area with a droid spa. Junk Wolf also built an automated repair station for when the two droids need repairs.

Outside of his armour Junk Wolf wears brown pants and short sleeve jacket, with a white log sleeved shirt. His feet and hands are covered in black leather boots and gloves. He wears wielding goggles to cover his eyes.

Currently Junk Wolf was building what appeared to be a high-tech silver surf board with a turbine for propulsion. He had the vehicle upside down to work on the wiring of the board when his 555 blaster started to ring.

He picked it up from his tool bench and answered, "Yes?"

"Junk Wolf I have a mission for you," the old voice of Count Dooku spoke, on the other end of the call Dooku can be seen holding a similar phone to his ear. "I need you to meet with Grievous in the Malcior System, on his ship the Malevolence."

"Is Grievous already at the location?" Junk Wolf questioned.

"The Republic has a small fleet of cargo crafts with cruiser escort," Dooku answered, "Darth Sidious wants the ship to remain intact after the republic managed to learn of its existence."

"I can be there within the hour," Junk Wolf hangs up his phone and shouts, "Rager! Accel! Get in the WolfBlade we have work to do!" He then opens the phone, and taps the middle button three times and the phone speaks –Standing By- before Wolf inserts the phone into his belt red lines generated along his body before his body is covered in his armour.

He walks over to the Wolf Blade which opens to reveal two seats and a pod for Rager to dock with the system behind the passenger seat. The piloting controls are built into the driver's seat.

Accel, the transforming silver droid that holds Junk Wolf's lightsabre and a trusted friend and Ally. Once Junk Wolf and Rager got into their 'seats,' Accel got into the craft and sat down in the passenger seat.

Wolf nods to Rager, who closes the canopy over the top of the craft before the ship levitated a couple feet off the ground before the main hanger doors opened to reveal the forest down below and across the horizon. Junk Wolf smirks under his helmet and pushes his two control sticks forward and the craft shot off at full speed and rockets out of Endor's atmosphere before engaging the ship hyperdrive to open a portal through subspace, and shooting through.

 **Republic Crusier under the direct command of Jedi Knight Skywalker-Main Hanger.**

Currently Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was informing his best squadron of pilots, Shadow Squadron. While off to the side, the commander of the Ship, Captain Yularen, Was standing with Ahsoka and a Jedi Master of the Jedi Council, Plo Coon. As they watched the debrief, Ahsoka turned to Master Plo Coon and asks, "Master, do you feel concerned with this plan?"

The plan she is refering to is destroy the separatist leader, General Grievous. With a full frontal assault with a squadron of bombers to attack the main bridge of the Seperatist Flagship. The only problem with the plan was the chance of high casualties.

Master Plo rubs his masked chin and says, "As plans go, his plan is simple, to reduce the number of unknown factors that may arise during conflict."

Ahsoka nods before Captain Yularen speaks, "From the scans of the ship you and General Skywalker collected, I would at least have a second squadron go with Shadow Squadron or have fighter escorts."

Ahsoka then asks, "Then why hasn't Master Skywalker organised any more pilots?"

Master Plo nods and says, "Unfortunately we have limited supplies to achieve this assault."

Ahsoka then thinks about her last major mission and says, "I have a strange feeling we will be meeting with the Sith Junk Wolf."

Master Plo looks to Ahsoka and asks, "So you are still feeling confused by what the Sith did when you encounted him?"

"He could have just killed the Huttlet, instead he takes out his own droid, and that silver droid that transforms into a vehicle, just leaves when I pushed him away from me," Ahsoka answers as she looks at the deck.

Master Plo looks at Ahsoka in her confused state and says, "Perhaps this mission will allow you to get answers," causing Ahsoka to look to Master Plo and have a small smile on her face.

Skywalker completes his debrief, and allows his men to rest before the offensive. The three spectators walk up to Knight Skywalker, who says, "Well now all we need to do is wait for Grievous to reveal himself."

"Are you sure your man can handle the coming offensive?" Master Plo questioned.

The two Jedi's continue their conversation as Ahsoka goes to meditate, maybe the Force can guide her in what to do.

 **Malcior System-Malevolence fighting Republic medical fleet.**

On board the Malevolence stands a tall white metal cyborg with his body wrapped in a black cloak. This is General Grievous lead commander of the Seperatist fleets and troop deployment. Currently he was ordering his battles droids to attack the disabled Republic Cruisers and medical transports. All disabled due to the oversized Ion Cannons on each side of the ship the size of a very small moon, or as physics would say, its own gravitational pull.

As it finished with the destruction of a Republic Cruiser, its attention was then focused on the last medical transport. That once disabled jettisoned all its escape pods before the ship could be destroyed.

" _It is so much easier to shoot down enemy when they can't shoot back,_ " One droid said to another droid.

" _I can't seem to hit anything,_ " was the second droids reply before its head suddenly went flying into the back of another droids head, 'killing' that one as well.

"Grievous, those droids are expensive. The Jedi would not waste their clones in such a manor," Dooku's hologram spoke as it stood in the captain's position.

Grievous makes a disapproving sound before replying, "The care the Jedi have for their clones makes them weak."

Dooku smirks and says, "and it is a weakness we shall continue to exploit," Dooku then calms down and says, "I have sent my student to assist you with protecting the Malevolence. Once he boards the Malevolence you are to attack the Republic Medical outpost near Naboo."

Grievous nods before questioning Dooku, "When should I expect this Sith?"

Dooku looked down on him before looking out the main window at the front of the bridge, sighs and says, "He is currently in front of the bridge."

Grievous looks out the front window and sees the Wolfblade just hovering in front of the bridge. Dooku shakes his head as a droid speaks, " _The craft is hailing the vessel sir._ "

Grievous shouts answer before they hear the communication, "This is Junk Wolf. Count Dooku ordered me to ensure the safety of the Malevolence."

Grievous cleans his 'throat' and says, "Let him dock in the main hanger! Once he is aboard Set course for the Republic Medical Outpost," he receives a 'yes, Sir' before he leaves the bridge.

He walks to his personal elevator and proceeded down to the centre of the ship, where a internal series of tracks crossed from one end of the ship to the other, one of the trains stop in front of Grievous, allowing him to step onto and empty cargo tray.

The ride to the centre of the ship where the main hanger is located, once the train stops Grievous marches his way towards the main hanger access. As Grievous walked through the doors he is greeted to the site of an Armoured individual with red energy glowing from the lines on his body, with two droids standing next to him, the first being silver and looking like it was built out of a hover bike and an Astromech with two cylinders on its back. But what really got his attention was the craft behind them, He walks over to them and hears the one who appears to be 'Junk Wolf' speaking to the droids, "Accel stay with the Wolfblade, Rager you will come with me, when Grievous arrives."

Accel turned its head to the Wolfblade to see Grievous about to touch the craft. Accel then spoke in an automated voice, "Please do not touch, this is a very delicate and complex machine."

Junk Wolf then sees Grievous exaiming his craft so he whispers, "Rager activate the jamming system so Grievous cannot build his own," Rager beeped and Junk Wolf then spoke up, "General Grievous I presume," with a mocking bow.

Grievous coughs and says, "Yes, And I take it you are Dooku's prised apprentice. Dooku's assassin speaks very highly of you," at the end he fails to hold in an amused laugh.

Under his helmet Wolf glares before asking, "Does she speak of me often?"

"Whenever Dooku has her working for me, she would complain how Dooku would train his weaker other Apprentice," Grievous joked.

Junk Wolf just sighs and says, "Just take me to the bridge, My contract with Dooku states I am to ensure that the Malevolence succeeds in its current mission," before he starts his walk towards the hanger's main internal access doors.

Grievous catches up to the Junk Wolf and his Astromech before starting a short tour, "This ship has been designed by the best engineers allied with the Separatist alliance, and has succeeded in destroying fifteen of the republic's cargo and assault fleets. With the Ion Cannons disabling the crafts so that the plasma cannons finish the job."

Junk Wolf crosses his arms behind his back and questions, "On average how many shots do you use to disable the fleet, and how long do you wait to fire the next shot."

Grievous 'smirks' and says, "The design of the Ion cannons allow for the system to be fired as soon as the first shot has fired."

Junk Wolf sighs and says, "Great, you don't know," Wolf turns to Grievous and states, "With Ion Cannons as big as what is on this ship requires that they cool down over the course of an hour, to ensure that this craft does not suffer complete system failure."

Grievous growls, "This is the greatest weapon ever built! There is nothing the Republic can do to stop me."

Junk Wolf just shakes his head in disappointment, before the three, 'step' on a cargo train leading to the back of the ship toward the bridge. They travelled in silence until they reach the bridge, to see Count Dooku's hologram in the captain position.

Dooku turns to face his General and student. "Junk Wolf, what do you think of the Separatist Warship?" Dooku questions.

Junk Wolf nods and says, "It would have been easier to repair a dreadnaught from the Jedi/Mandalorian war. Cheaper Too," the comment irritated Grievous.

Grivous growls out, "And where would we even find such crafts?"

Junk Wolf smirks and says, "the five remaining dreadnaughts are well hidden, four are currently owned by very wealthy individuals who use them as castles, while only I know where the fifth is," Junk Wolf counted the seconds until...

"Where is it Boy?" Grievous questioned.

"Around," Junk Wolf replied before adding, "And I already have plans for it."

Grievous then says, "Well as General of the Separatist armed forces I order you to give me the coordinates!"

Junk Wolf just examined his gloved hand as Dooku calmly spoke, "I am afraid, Grievous, That Junk Wolf's contract states that all of his property and designs can only be purchased and he has the right to refuse sale and withhold information."

"What nonsense is this," Grievous argued, "He is a Separatist combatant!"

"Whom is under contract!" Dooku shouted before calming himself, "Grievous, Junk Wolf is an important ally to the Separatist cause. So please understand that if we fail to keep our end of the agreement, he has every right to leave the Separatist," leaving Grievous shocked by his statement. Dooku then takes a deep breath and says, "Until your mission is complete Junk Wolf is to ensure that our ship returns after the mission."

Grievous nods in irritation, before Dooku turned the communicator off from his side. Junk Wolf got straight to work, "Rager interface with the ship systems and give me a map to the ship." Rager beeped as he completed his orders. The hologram station then displayed the blueprints to the ship, with a series of different readouts came up. "Run simulation with the time parameter," the hologram of the ship then appeared to age, until the hologram 'exploded' with a time of three years. "Now with estimated refit periods," Once again the hologram appeared to age, while main thrusters were switched out, and the turrets replaced, this continued until the ship reached ten years where the super structure began to collapse.

Grievous just glares as he asks, "What is the point of you knowing these details!?"

Junk Wolf turns his head to Grievous and states, "Once you return to Separatist space docks you need to make some modifications to the ship. These will ensure that your warship survives until the end of the war."

Grievous just looks at the information and says, "So you are an expert of my weapon now?"

Junk Wolf shrugs and says, "Well you did use my designs for your Ion Cannon. That is going to be a part of the many refits this ship will need through this war," Rager ejects a tablet from his head, that Junk Wolf hands to Grievous, "You also may want to have the dock yards pre-constructing replacement Ion Cannons," before leaving the bridge with Rager.

Once the bridge doors close behind the armour warrior and his Astromech, they hear the sound of Grievous smashing a couple of the droids.

Rager beeped, "Did you find the evidence?" Junk Wolf questioned the droid, and received a beep in reply, "Then lets head back to the WolfBlade, I need a nap."

 **Republic Cruiser-Under the command of General Skywalker-one Hour latyer.**

Ahsoka returned to the hanger after her attempt to meditate her problems, she sees her master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker talking with Master Plo Coon. Once she reached the two older Jedi, she hears Master Plo talking about the Grievous' last attack, against a medical transport fleet.

Ahsoka frowns and says, "Only Grievous would attack those who can't fight back," and crosses her arms.

"The fleet was in the Malcior system," Master Plo finished.

"Thats near Naboo," Skywalker spoke before his eyes widen and says, "There is a Republic medical station on the other side of a large nebula," he then smirks and says, "with a shortcut I know of through this particular nebula we can get there within a day," he then raises his arm and activates the communicator, "Admiral, Stop the ship in sector 567, we know where Grievous is going. Have Shadow Squadron Prep for launch."

"Yes General," was the reply Skywalker received before he hears footsteps behind him.

Skywalker turns around to see Jedi Master Obi-won Kenobi, with his full beard and moustache, and wearing white and brown robes with white battle armour. "So you know where Grievous is going to attack, I was on my way to inform you, of Grievous next target."

"Know the target and already have a plan to reach them," Skywalker gave a confident smirk as he spoke.

Obi-Won just smiles and says, "Well my former Padawan, you have really grown since you first became my student," he bows his head in respect.

Skywalker returns the bow and says, "Master, please contact the council, my squadron's attack starts in thirty minutes," He turns around to Ahsoka and says, "Come on Snips, We have a cruiser crusher to destroy."

"Right behind you Skyguy," Ahsoka replied as the two went to the bomber section of the Hanger.

Master Plo followed shortly later after exchanging words with Master Kenobi. Once he reached Skywalker's location, while Admiral Yularen arrives through an elevator access. Ahsoka then questions Anakin, "So which one is mine?" she was referring to the thirty or so yellow 'Y' shaped bombers that had two cockpits, one for the pilot and the second for the gunner, while an Astromech handles the navigation of the hyperdrive.

Anakin smirks and says, "You will be riding with me as my gunner."

"You have Artwo," Ahsoka argued before realising, "You don't like my flying!"

"Did not say that exactly," Anakin replied, "Listen, I need a gunner and this shortcut we are using, is very dangerous to rookie pilots."

Ahsoka sighs and acknowledges her master, "Yes master," before frowning.

"Don't worry Snips," Skywalker spoke, "When we get back to the temple, I'll teach you how to fly."

"Flying over Tatooine flying, or running from the Cruiser Crusher Flying?" Ahsoka jokingly asks.

Skywalker just glares at his student and say, "So you can survive the next time you are force to make an emergency landing."

There chatter would have continued if Master Plo did not then speak, "Skywalker, Will this be enough to engage Grievous, if a single ship is destroyed."

Skywalker nods and says, "We can't have a fighter escort due to the fact they don't hold enough fuel for the journey, with the exception of the Jedi personal fighters."

"Then I best have my Fighter prepared," Master Plo stated.

Ahsoka smirks and says, "I had a feeling you would want to join us, so I had your ship prepped for the assault."

"Thank you young Soka," Master Plo replied in genuine approval.

"As well as Master Obi-Won's and my personal Fighter," Skywalker joked as Ahsoka glared at him.

"Being prepared for anything is a good trait in a Jedi," Master Plo replied, "As well as being able to succeed when a plan fails at first," as he walks to his fighter, with Skywalker and Ahsoka both smiling.

The next few minutes were spent getting in the bombers as and leaving the hanger once the ship came out of Hyperspace. The thirty bombers fly through space towards a titanic yellow nebula, with a green Jedi fighter with hyperspace ring dock attached to the craft. The bombers and the fighter contacts each other.

R2 beeped to Ahsoka, who replies with "It's okay Artooy, I am sure Master knows what he is doing."

"Stow the Chatter Ahsoka," Skywalker says through the communication system.

The ships keep flying into the nebula, as the Republic fleet then Jump to hyperspace.

 **Speratist warship-Main Hanger.**

Grievous marches into the main hanger with a unit of Battle droids, to find Junk Wolf. For the last thirty minutes, Grievous had been trying to contact Junk Wolf over internal communications, and not receiving a reply.

Grievous settled to retrieve the boy himself. Once he reached the WolfBlade the canopy opens to reveal Junk Wolf fully armoured and holding back a yawn. As he climbs out the cockpit, while Rager wheels his way around the craft and Accel just standing between Grievous and the Wolfblade.

Junk Wolf rolled his shoulders to remove the sleep from them as he sees General Grievous, "General."

"I was reviewing your recommendation for my ship," Grievous states, "I find it interesting that interesting how you were able to ascertain this information, and wish to know how."

Junk Wolf shrugged after he landed on deck and says, "Research," he then walks up to Grievous and questions, "How long until we reach your objective?"

Grievous growls and says, "Within a day, They promised me, the ship was fast but so far, I have yet to see the speed of this ship."

Junk Wolf leans on his craft and says, "Well I will be here until after the mission, in the event that a fighter escort is needed."

Grievous coughs before beginning his march to the bridge while saying, "Dooku should have left you out of this, weapon maker."

Junk Wolf just glares at Grievous before shaking his head and saying, "They are not weapons," As he pulls out a tablet and pen like device and appears to draw or write some details.

 **Balmora Nebula-three hours later.**

Skywalker's squadron of bombers with single fighter escort traversed the nebula at a somewhat slow speed, compared to normal travel. This was due to the nebula having an effect on the navigation systems of anything smaller then large cargo ships, but due to the nature of the nebula only small transports can traverse the dangerous nebula.

Currently the Republic forces where in an uncomfortable silence. Until one of the clones decided to speak, "This soup is thick. Surprised we can managed to reach this far"

"I always know where I am going," Another clone replied.

"Really Matchstick, where are you going?" the first clone questioned.

"To destroy the Separatist super weapon," 'Matchstick' answered causing the other clones to laugh.

"A clear path to follow," Master Plo sagely stated.

"The Nav System is useless," A clone stated.

"Just follow my craft Shadow squadron," Skywalker replied.

"They have to, this nebula is messing with our sensors," Ahsoka stated, because her view of the sensor screen was of the other bombers and fighter sporadically changing position.

"This is the old way of Flying Ahsoka, this is an old smugglers route I learn about in my youth before joining the Jedi Order," Skywalker adds before saying, "Its called the 'Balmora Run.'"

"Skywalker!" Master Plo says in urgency, "We need to turn back, Balmora is the nesting grounds for the Balmora beasts."

Ahsoka then sees some very large readings on her scanners, "I am getting a big signal," her eyes then widen before she says, "Another and another."

In front they then see a giant brown creature with tentacles 'swimming' through space like whales. Skywalker takes evasive action before saying over the comms, "Line up behind me and stay close."

What followed was Shadow Squadron evading through the pod of space whales until they reached the edge of the nebula, with only one of Shadow squadron receiving damage on their port thrusters.

"Pilot, What is your status?" Master Plo questions the pilot of the damaged bomber.

The answer came from the clone Matchstick, "Just a scratch General."

"We cannot suffer any casualties before we reach our objective," Master Plo spoke.

A clone then speaks, "General I am detecting a large mass."

"Those creatures followed us," Ahsoka questioned.

"No sir its coming out of Hyperspace," The clone added before the Malevolence entered the system.

 **Bridge of the Malevolence.**

Grievous stands at his position, when a battle droid says, "Sir, A squadron of Republic fighters are in front us and the medical station is surrounded by transports." As one such transport manages to enter hyperspace, leaving three still docked with the station.

Grievous growls and says, "Launch Droid Fighter escort!"

 **In the Vacuum of Space.**

Three squadrons of droid fighters fly out of the Malevolence as Master Plo disengages from his Hyperspace ring, as he moves to the head of Shadow Squadron. Master Plo goes to the front of Shadow Squadron, while Ahsoka turns her turret forward as they see a ship fly between the droid squadrons.

Its design was black, angular and faster than the droid interceptors. The Wolfblade made its presence know by activating its forward cannons that glow purple before shooting at Matchsticks bomber, disabling the entire craft and letting it drift forward in a slow spin.

"They got Matchstick," Ahsoka spoke.

" _This is Matchstick, whatever that craft shot me with disabled all me systems besides support systems,"_ Matchstick spoke, _"My engine appears to be in full cool down."_

Ahsoka then says, "So that craft can disable our ships?"

"Appears so Snips," Skywalker replied as he goes to shoot the Wolfblade only for the plasma blasts that disperses on its hull. Skywalker looks at the craft in awe and says, "I want one," before taking evasive action, and shooting at a couple of droids they pass, with the clones following suit.

Master Plo Coon changes course and begins the pursuit of the Wolfblade. Junk Wolf in respounce simple hit the break, to shoot past to Plo Coon and begins pursuing the Jedi fighter. The Ion cannons of the Wolfblade finishes it's charging, allowing Junk Wolf to pull the trigger. Plo Coon barrel rolls to evade the two Ion Blasts, while shoot the droid fighters.

The Republic pilots fly towards the Malevolence, while their gunners shot the droid fighters. Plo Coon managed to lead the Wolfblade away from the other bombers. This succeeded for a couple minutes until Wolfblade just flew past Plo Coon's star fighter, before travelling faster than the Jedi fighter and drifts to turn around and barrel rolls around the Jedi fighter, as if taunting the Jedi Master.

 **The Malevolence Bridge.**

Grievous coughs into his cybernetic hand and shouts, "Charge the Plasma rotors, and target the Republic fighters."

The droids respond with 'Roger, Roger' after on droid commented on the fact that there was still droids in the line of fire.

 **The Vacuum of Space.**

To the surprise of the Republic forces as well as Junk Wolf spotted the Malevolence's Giant Ion Cannons charging and fire. The Clone pilots and Plo Coon hear Skywalker shouting orders to fly over the Pulse. As they were flying 'up,' Junk Wolf started to follow the bombers with Plo Coon on his tail and twenty Droid in front of him.

Junk Wolf dodged Plo Coon's blasts from behind that miss the Wolfblade but hit the droids in front of Junk Wolf. Junk Wolf managed to dodge the wreckage of the fighter droids, Junk Wolf then gets a clear picture of the lead bomber, and sees orange. So as he dodges the Jedi fighter behind him he activates a zoomin feature of his view screen and sees, the girl he met on Tatooine, and his eyes widen.

In a lapse of concentration a droid fighter was shot in front of the Wolfblade, Junk Wolf managed to dodge the large section of the droid only to have a piece of the destroyed fighter lodge itself into the front of the craft almost piercing Junk Wolf's helmet, if it had been half a foot to the left. Due to this distraction the Wolfblade slowed down long enough to be caught in the Ion Pulse.

The Wolfblade appeared unaffected but the hole caused by the shrapnel got past its shielding and affected the more sensitive components, like the high speed jet systems and the weapon systems.

Master Plo Coon and all but five of the remaining bombers avoided the Ion Pulse, without any deaths. Ahsoka from her position looked at the craft and see that it going slower, but still moving, "We lost five bombers in that last assault, and the black craft is still following us, but not as fast as before."

"Wait," Skywalker started and then says, "That thing is faster than anything I have flown, takes blaster fire like it was just a cosmic dust and can survive an Ion Pulse without any discernible damage," he then drops all emotion for his next comment he shouts, "I want one!" as they reach the hull of the Malevolence.

Junk Wolf under his helmet is annoyed, as he flies back to the Malevolence hanger.

 **The bridge of the Malevolence.**

Grievous Glares at the map of the general area/system, and sees that the Republic bombers suffered minimal casualties, while he lost all of his Droid Interceptors. Grievous then gets angry and shouts, "Charge the Plasma Rotors and target the Medical station, Have the turrets focus fire on the Republic Fighters." The droids respond with 'Roger Roger' before completing their tasks.

 **The Vacuum of Space.**

The Republic Bombers and fighter escort avoid most of the bolts, with the exception of three bombers who each exploded, before the bombers reached the forward hull of the Malevolence. They flew as close to the hull while also avoiding the shields of the Malevolence.

Skywalker leads the bombers dodging the turrets they flew between. The Gunners shoot at the turrets as they fly past through the 'field' of turrets. They flew towards the bridge of the Malevolence and lost half of the remaining bombers when Master Plo Coon shouts, "Skywalker, the bridge is too heavily defended! We need to focus our efforts on the Ion Cannon!"

"Just follow me Shadow Squadron!" Skywalker simply replies as he continues to fly towards the bridge of the Malevolence.

The squadron lost another two bombers when Ahsoka shouts, "Master! You can make it, but everyone else can't!"

After some internal debate Skywalker says, "Change target, Shadow Squadron," He then types some data into the communication system. Once they reached targeting range of the bridge, the squadron flies around the bridge and towards the charging Ion Cannon.

The result was the remaining bombers and fighter escort flying between the ship and the Ion Cannon and firing their plasma bombs into the main power lines and limiters.

When the Ion Cannon actually fired, it over loaded, causing the Ion energy through the ships systems, causing the other Ion Cannon to explode, while destroying several turrets and several explosions along the hull.

 **Bridge of the Malevolence.**

Grievous almost falls over as the entire ship shakes from multiple explosions. From its station on the bridge, a Battle droid shouts, "General, Our main weapon has been destroyed and the Hyper drive is shutting down!"

"Imposible!" Grievous shouts in anger and shock.

 **The Vacuum of Space.**

The Republic forces scream in excitement at the destruction of the Ion Cannon and the flaming explosions along its hull. Skywalker smiling like a lunatic and brimming with excitement while Master Plo Coon nods in approval.

Ahsoka though looks at the Wolfblade, as it flies towards the Malevolence. The look on her face was of déjà vu as she looks. Ahsoka then says to Skywalker, "Master, I know we won this battle, but that craft it gives me a strange feeling."

Skywalker nods as a fleet of Republic star destroyers before saying, "You probably met the pilot in the past."

Ahsoka's eyes widen when she remembers who she had met, "Junk Wolf."

"Anakin," Obi-won's voice spoke over the communication system, "I see your attack was successful."

"Almost, General Grievous is still alive, but the Ion Cannons are disabled," Skywalker replied, "I'm taking my squadron to the medical station, they need it. Also a couple of my pilots are drifting in their bombers after being hit with the Ion pulse."

"Leave them and Grievous to my forces," Obi-won added before his cruisers began shooting at Grievous' flagship.

"Will do," Skywalker spoke as him and his squadron and fighter escort flew past the bridge of Obi-won's star destroyer.

 **The Hanger bay of the Malevolance.**

Wolfblade flies into the main hanger of the Malevolence. When he tries to slow down the engine gave out causing the Wolfblade to screech along the floor of the hanger, and with a ninety degree turn and five flattened battle droids the Wolfblade stops. The cockpit of the Wolfblade twitches up and down a couple times before the droid fighter wreckage lodge in it, was pushed out with enough force to attach a battle droid into the wall, next to the main doorway.

The Cockpit then twitches again, before it opens, allowing Junk Wolf to step out. He then turns back to the ship and says, "Rager, get the systems back to point so that it can fly at full speed." He received a series of beeps, before the canopy seals itself. At closer examination the hull of the Wolfblade appeared to be healing.

Accel then enters the hanger and speaks in a synthesised voice, "The Malevolence is suffering from multiple system failures."

Junk Wolf sighs and says, "Great," sarcastically, "Head to the hyperdrive and get to work," Accel nods as Junk Wolf heads for the bridge. As the trains travel he decides to make a call.

End of Chapter two

( **There was chapter two, Originally I had planned to write all the way to the end of the Malevolence arc but decided to reduce the length of my stories so that I can upload chapters of stories faster.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, review and comment without giving spoilers.**

 **So until next time, Beware the Wraith!** )


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forced Rider 555. Chapter Three.**

( **I own Nothing! Not Star Wars, not Kamen Rider and not anything else from other sources.** )

Last Time

Junk Wolf travelled to the Malevolence to meet and 'help' General Grevious in his assault of a Republic medical station. The result was Jedi Knight Skywalker's squadron of bombers managed to disable the main offensive weapon before it could reach its target.

In the battle Junk Wolf's fighter was damaged by the debris from a destroyed droid fighter and an Ion pulse from the Malevolence, but was able to limp its way back to the Malevolence hanger, before a Republic Battle Group arrived and opened fire.

Chapter Three Start

 **Main Hanger of the Malevolence-One hour after the events of the last chapter.**

Junk Wolf can be seen with his legs hanging off the side of his ship as he repairs certain components, with R4G3R handing him tools while Accel watches for curious droids. He mutters to himself as he tinkers with the support systems.

A hundred feet away two droids who are guarding the main interior door to the ship from the hanger start a conversation, "I thought the Ion Cannon completely disabled all electronics," the first droid started.

The second droid turned its head to the first and says, "Well, from the what I was told by one of the droids on the bridge, Grievous received a punch to the face, followed by a scolding from Count Dooku, for his negligence and apparently he almost ended an important technology contract."

"What kind of Technology?" the first droid asked.

"Rumour has it," the second droid spoke, "Robotics and propulsion, the rumour also goes on to say," whatever it was going to say was interrupted by Grievous smashing its head off as it enters the room.

The side of Grevious' face plate was cracked as he glares at Junk Wolf's fighter, Behind him two Magna Guards following his steps to the Fighter. The small group walks forward and Grevious speaks when close, "Sorry to interrupt," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But the Malevolence's hyperdrive needs to be repaired."

Junk Wolf continues to work when he replies with sarcasm, "Well it's a good thing you did not have the system share a power source with those poorly designed Ion Bombs. Oh wait you did!" R4G3R appears to laugh with its whole body shaking, while Accel just nods in agreement.

Grievous growls and shouts, "Fix my ship!"

Junk Wolf just continued fixing his fighter and says, "Have your droids fix the system its not that complex of a problem, even a defective battle droid could fix it," Grievous growls before marching off.

 **Republic Flagship-Main Bridge-Obiwan's battle group-An hour Later.**

Obi-wan Kenobi watched as the ten Republic cruisers, focused their combined fire power on the retreating Separatist Flagship. Kenobi then turns to the clone in charge of the weapons systems, "What is our status?"

The clone commander spoke, "All batteries are running at full capacity, they are not expected to overheat for a couple hours. Time that we may need, it's just so massive."

Kenobi agreed with the clone's logic with a nod when Skywalker, Plo coon and Ahsoka arrive, where Skywalker then says, "That is why we are here."

"Anakin, were you able to get reinforcements?" Kenobi questioned his former student.

"Master Luminara's battle group is engaging a Separatist fleet two systems over," Skywalker answered, "We are on our own until their battle is completed."

"Then we are on our own," Kenobi replied before he faces the clone commander, "Focus all weapons on the ships engines or bridge, even anti-fighter crafts," the clone nods before relaying all orders.

 **From Dooku contacting Greivous about Senator Amidala and her ship is captured is cannon.**

 **Main Hanger of the Malevolence-(The same hanger Junk Wolf is in.)**

Junk Wolf looks to the Nabuian transport while the fires rage in the back ground. He had finished the repairs to his ship, now he was waiting for the systems to reboot. He was currently sitting on the top of the hull of his fighter, with a screwdriver and a wireless solder pen. He was working on a new wrist brace, with a computer terminal and experimental technology that he was prototyping. He looks up when he notices a woman and a gold protocol droid leave the ship through the landing gear port. He then turns back to his work, not really caring about the two.

He then looks up when he hears Grievous' footsteps enter the hanger. Instead of heading to Junk Wolf, as he was expecting, Grievous went to the silver ship. Five minutes after Grievous enter the craft; it exploded in a large fire. Junk Wolf looked up, before his belt started ringing. "Hello?" Wolf started and listens to the phone, "Yeah they are on the ship," he listens again, "No Grievous, does not have the senator," Grievous smashes his way out of the wreckage, "The senator overloaded her ship, she is on board with her droid, but she just left the main hanger through an access hall," he listens again and says with a nod, "sure I will make sure she stays alive."

Grievous then reaches Wolf and shouts at him, "Why did you not capture the Senator when she got off her craft?!"

"Got to go," Wolf says over the phone before hanging up and saying, "Sorry, Dooku just informed me of her status. I will find her."

"NOT WITHOUT ME!" Grievous shouts.

"Okay," Wolf says, not caring before he starts walking into the ship, "Just remember we need the Senator alive."

 **Republic Flagship-Main Bridge.**

Skywalker walks towards the elevators as Kenobi questions him, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to rescue Padme," Skywalker answered as Kenobi started to follow him.

Ahsoka then spoke up, "Wait for me!"

"Ahsoka," Skywalker started.

"Master, not only is Grievous on that ship, but so is Junk Wolf. You are going to need me to protect Senator Amadalla if we are force to engage," Ahsoka argued.

Kenobi stroked his beard and says, "That is true, we can handle Grievous when he is alone, but if we have to deal with his droids, it would be life or death."

"Plus we don't know Junk Wolfs full capabilities," Skywalker added, "Well then let's go snips."

Plo Coon then speaks, "Is that wise?"

"Master, she will be with us," Skywalker spoke before they entered the elevator.

 **Skywalkers Personal Transport-The Twilight- five Minutes later.**

Skywalker preps his ship, as Ahsoka straps herself into her seat at the scanner terminal. Kenobi then enters the bridge and asks, "Do you have a plan?"

Skywalker nods and says, "The enemy's ship is heavily damaged, most likely key systems are damaged, or the craft does not have any rear weapons," the ship then takes off, and flies out of the main hanger of the Republic Flagship.

"How can you possibly know that," Kenobi comments.

"Ah, Master," Ahsoka gets Obi-wan's attention, "We flew past the rear of the ship during the bombing run, as well as all the turrets on the hull, and was attacked from behind when dealing with that ship."

Obi-wan was impressed before he smirks at his former student, "I see you have been teaching her well, Anakin."

Skywalker clears his throat, "Actually, Ahsoka has improved since her battle with Junk Wolf and has been improving her own awareness. Which has probably saved us on a couple occasions."

"When he almost walked us into a trap," Ahsoka muttered.

"To be fair," Skywalker started, "It was a group of kids who were hungry."

Kenobi just chuckles as the Twilight reaches the rear of the Malevolence and after performing multiple spins docked to the enemy ship, using an emergency docking port. Obi-wan Kenobi then says, "Spinning is not flying."

"Complain about my driving later," Skywalker commented as R2D2 beeped in agreement.

The group of Three Jedi and a Droid go through the airlock into the Separatist Flagship, where they are confronted by two battle droids, that Ahsoka jumps forward and destroys the two battle droids with one swing. Obi-wan Kenobi nods at Ahsoka's impressive attack.

Obi-wan then asks Skywalker, "So how do we find the Senator?"

Skywalker rubs his chin as they begin to walk, "R2 stay with the ship. Let's try searching on foot first, and only get R2 to find Padma if we can't find her with thirty minutes," the other two nod as R2 beeps in acknowledgment.

Obi-wan just nods and says, "Well, that has worked for us in the pass," the three then walk down a long hallway.

 **With Senator Amadalla.**

Padma Amadalla, former Queen and current Senator of Nabbo, after escaping from her own transport, that she overloaded to explode, had found a broken terminal. She then spent twenty minutes of repairing the system, with C-3P0 on look out.

"Mistress, Battle droids," C-3PO warned her.

Padma turned as the first battle droid shadow cast itself at the end of the hall, and pulled C-3P0 behind some wreckage. As Junk Wolf, Grievous and a squad of Battle Droids reach the. Junk Wolf looks along the hall, and notices a very small golden reflection as Grievous shouts, "I guess Dooku's claims of you being able to find anything," Junk Wolf just stares at the terminal without facing it, as Grievous gets a message.

"General," spoke a battle droid over the internal communication system, "the damage to the Hyperdrive was not as bad as we thought."

Grievous chuckled as Junk Wolf just simply said, "Told you," in a childish tone, "Let me handle finding the Senator," Grievous growls.

"I will be on the Bridge, inform me when the Senator is captured," Grievous stated as he matched away and past Padma's position, causing Junk Wolf to smirk behind his mask and thought, 'That head of his clearly has no peripheral vision,' he then smirks. Unknown to him Grievous used communication module, "I want all of Junk Wolf actions recorded and sent to my personal server."

Junk Wolf clears his throat and asks, "Did Grievous install escape pods?"

One of the battle droids processed the information faster than other spoke, "No sir, then only crafts the Senator could use to escape if the general's fighter, and your ship."

Junk Wolf nods and then says, "Okay then, have a squad of Battle droids protect Grievous' dingy, My craft will be useless for another thirty minutes," he then points at the droids behind him, "You lot search the way we came, the rest of you head that way, I am sure that the Senator went along this hallway. I am going to search the engine room," with their orders given, they marched off with Junk Wolf following until they reached the corner further up. Where Junk Wolf stayed just out of sight of the Senator, and just leans back on the wall, with a simple thought, 'she does not need to be in a cell to stop the Republic,' and he was right, the Republic will not endanger one of its own.

Padme waited until she was sure that the droids and Sith assassin were gone, before she proceeds to repair the terminal and contacts the Republic ships.

 **With Skywalker's group.**

Skywalker, Obi wan and Ahsoka walked through the halls of the Malevolence only now passing an elevator. Skywalker's communicator beeps and Plo Coon's voice speaks, "Skywalker, Senator Amadalla managed to contact us, patching her to you."

"Padma where are you?" Skywalker spoke.

" _Anakin, I managed to avoid Grievous and Junk Wolf, but you need to destroy this ship_ ," Padma replies through to communicator.

"First we get you off this ship," Skywalker spoke.

" _Wait_ ," Padme started.

 **With Padma.**

"Why are you on the ship," Padme questioned

" _We came to save you,_ " Skywalker answered.

"You brought Obi-wan with you," Padme asked while face palming.

" _Ahsoka is here too,_ " Skywalker defended.

Padme sighs,

 **With Skywalker's group.**

" _Anne, this ship could destroy the Republic, it needs to be destroyed," Padma stated._

"Then we will do that too," Skywalker replied, "Once we get to you we will find a way to disable the ship or something, we will think of something."

Plo Coon then reminded his presence to the two groups, " _We have found a large open space between your positions it is large enough for a small ship to fly through."_

"Thank you Master Plo," Ahsoka spoke defusing the tense atmosphere, "We need to get to the Senator, before Junk Wolf finds her."

"Or Grievous," Kenobi added.

Skywalker looks at his padawan as he speaks, "Padma be careful of the guy in full body silver armour, Ahsoka fought him once, apparently he is very skilled with a light sabre."

" _I will meet you at the indicated location,_ " Padma spoke.

 **With Padme**

" _Stay safe, Senator,_ " Skywalker spoke over the communicator, his tone indicating he is worried for her.

"I'll be fine Ani," Padme spoke before adding, "I am not completely defenceless."

" _I know but still,"_ Skywalker replied.

"I know," Padme turned away from the terminal, "Come on Threepio, we are getting out of here."

The two then run off in the opposite direction of Junk Wolf, who silent climbed up the wall of the oversized hallways using magnetised plates in the soles of his shoes to walk along the roof twenty feet in the air, he managed to reach above his two targets and proceeds to follow the two through the halls. He never revealed his presence even when they reach the tram system in the middle of the ship. Junk Wolf crouches when he reaches the edge, while a group of battle droids arrive behind the Senator and C3PO. The lead Battle Droid then orders, "Freeze! Don't Move!"

At this point Skywalker, Obi-wan and Ahsoka reached the tram system and Once Skywlker sees her he shouts, "Padme!"

She turns around and looks at Anakin then down to the Tram system she then grabs C3PO and jumps down to the tram system. Padme lands on the tram without issue, but C3PO bounces off the tram and onto another, going in the opposite direction. Padme watched as C3PO was getting further and further, at this point Padme hears a thud next to her, and when she turns back, she sees Junk Wolf staring at the tram that C3PO left on.

Obi-wan then speaks, "I'll get the droid, you two get the Senator."

The two nod as the three jumps down to the trams, and a trio of Battle Droids spotted them, causing two droids to open fire, where the Jedi deflected the blast right back. Obi-wan then jumps down to another tram to follow C3PO while Skywalker and Ahsoka jump from one tram to another until the land on the tram next to Padme's tram.

"Junk Wolf!" Ahsoka started, "Get away from the Senator!"

Junk Wolf looked at the two Jedi, and wave, "Hello again! Nice weather we are having." Padme just looked at the 'Sith' in disbelief, while Skywalker is just straight up confused. They then drive past a group of super battle droids with rocket modification launched a pair of missiles at the track further up along the trams path. For Junk Wolf time appeared to freeze, as he turned towards the tracks ahead then back to Padme before he turns to Skywalker who had a look of terror on his face. Junk Wolf sighs before grabbing the back of Padme's shirt and throwing her over to Skywalker, causing the two to crash onto the tram deck, before he proceeds to jump over to their tram by flipping over Ahsoka and landing behind her and saying, "She is meant to be a hostage, you would think Grievous would relay those orders, but no he is to busy with whatever goes on in his head."

With his piece said Ahsoka turns around with her light sabre activated, but stopped at his throat. He did not even try to dodge he just stood there while Ahsoka interrogated him, "Why did you save the Senator?!"

Junk Wolf shakes his head and says, "If she dies, Republic forces re-engage this ship, and frankly I already checked to see if the Malevolence had a brig, but Grievous never planned on having prisoners."

Padme looks at Junk Wolf and asks, "So what do you get out if it?"

Junk Wolf just shrugs and says, "How should I know. So far all I have seen is a disgusting use of my technology and the new definition of poorly design crusiers, with a little picture of the Malevolence and Grievous at the bottom, with a foot note, 'I thought it was a good idea at the time, but it was everyone elses fault not mine' then it would a second footnote that says, 'hundred percent of all designers of Malevolence stated the ship would be filled with flaws.'"

Ahsoka was trying her best to avoid, outright laughing, while Padme and Skywalker look at Junk Wolf, with Padme asking the most important question ever, "I thought you said this guy was a Sith."

Skywalker looks to the struggles of his student when he answers, "This is my first time meeting the guy face to face, but he is the first Sith I have met that is giving 'friendly' conversation."

Junk Wolf the moves, causing Ahsoka to jump back, as he reached to the back of his waist to find nothing there. He spins around before making gestures indicating his journey from the present to the when he left his ship, raising one hand to imitate Grievous, before palming his face and saying, "This is awkward."

Ahoka raised an eyebrow and asks, "What?"

"I left my sabre with my friend," Junk Wolf answered, before rolling his neck and stretching and continuing, "I believe this is the part where we fight."

"You are unarmed," Ahsoka retorted.

"And?" Junk Wolf questions, "Just because I don't have a light sabre does not mean I can't defend myself," he adds as he gets into an open palm defence stance.

Skywalker stood in front of him as he says, "Ahsoka, defend Padme."

Ahsoka stepped back and stood in front of the senator as Skywalker stepped forward and ignited his light sabre. Junk Wolf smiles under his helmet as he says, "You have the right idea." Skywalker goes to pierce Junk Wolf, but Wolf simply evades the light sabre and slams his open palm into the side of Skywalker's face causing him to stumble, "good effort, but I see Master Reven's teaching were neglected or downright forgotten." Skywalker shakes his head and recovers, and attacks again. Junk Wolf calmly evades, and asks, "Have you ever considered learning other skills that you could incorporate into your sabre fighting abilities?"

Skywalker gritted his teeth and he goes to strike, "What does it matter to you!?"

Wolf simply grabs a hold of his wrist, "Dooku mastered all forms of light sabre combat, with a minor focus on his force abilities that he mastered after he left your order and began his training with the offensive force abilities."

"Offensive?" Ahsoka muttered.

Skywalker was then kicked back towards Ahsoka, before he shouts, "Then what did you do to be able fight this well!?"

Junk Wolf chuckles in amusement when he says, "Blood, knowledge, history and a choice," his cryptic answer annoyed the two Jedi and just straight up confused the Senator.

Ahsoka then charged forward shouting, "What does that even mean!?"

Ahsoka forced the two to opposite edges of the tram, where Junk Wolf aimed his wrist brace and fired a grapple at her light sabre. In a stroke of luck she used the force to deflect the cable which shot past her and attached to another tram. Junk Wolf simply says, "Uh-oh," before being pulled forward and into Ahsoka, her tube top being snagged on his belt, before they are pulled them in the opposite way to the Skywalker and Padme.

Skywalker was going to jump to them when another group of battle droids shot them and stopped him and he covered Padme, as the tram entered a tunnel. Padme then supported Anikin and says, "We will find her."

Anikin nods before speaking into his communicator, "Obi-wan, Ahsoka was separated from us and is with Junk Wolf."

" _Well i have been separated from your droid. I can head to the engine room and disable the hyperdrive. I will disable them, you get to your padawan,"_ Obi-wan stated.

Skywalker looked in the direction they were going before the tram stopped and they got off before Skywalker spoke, "She was heading in your direction master, you will probably get to her before me and we can't risk the Senator's safety, I'll get R2 to find 3PO," he then pauses before adding, "And heads up, Junk Wolf does not need a Light Sabre to fight a Jedi."

" _Understood,"_ Obi-wan added after a few seconds of reflection.

Padme looks at the empty deck when the Tram starts moving again and says, "Let's go." Skywalker nods as the two run towards the deck and through an entry way.

 **With Ahsoka and Junk Wolf.**

Junk Wolf's tether started to stretch and the individual wires began to snap, and once the last wire snapped Junk Wolf and Ahsoka were sent flying into a storage area, Ahsoka landing with a roll while Junk Wolf slammed into a crate. Ahsoka slowly gets up, while Junk Wolf sits up and notices a ripped orangey red toob top attached to his prototype. Ahsoka stands and points her Light Sabre at Junk Wolf. Junk Wolf looks up at her and his helmet appears to turn bright red while he stares at her upper torso.

"What no clever quips? Or words of 'Enlightenment'?" Ahsoka questioned.

"No, I was actually going to offer you my vest," Junk Wolf retorted as he showed the ripped Toob top on his wrist.

Ahsoka stares at it before she begins to blush and covers her chest while deactivating her Light Sabre, and she falls to her knees to cover herself. Junk Wolf stands before turning around removes the phone from his belt and presses a button that deactivated the armour. From her angle of sight she could not see his face, as he removes the brown vest, before he reactivates the armour, showing Ahsoka the glowing red lines that formed the suit. He then hands her the vest and says, "Here."

Ahsoka takes the vest and covers herself with a blush. Once he hears Ahsoka finishing zipping the vest up and stands. Her grip on her Light Sabre tightens before she glares at Junk Wolf and shouts, "Pervert!" before attacking with a righteous fury that only a female could administer.

Junk Wolf began to dodge as he stepped back to avoid some of her dangerous swings, even having to deflect several kicks and punches to places best not mentioned. He avoided her attacks as he would constantly step back to avoid her strikes, as he directed the angry Jedi down the hall, and into a large yellow light engine room. Junk Wolf then asks, "If I apologies will you stop attacking me?!" as he bumped into a group of battle droids and ducked to avoid a decapitating swing, "guess not." He then turns around and just runs, right into Obi-wan Kenobi and flips over him to avoid Ahsoka.

Grievous just watches this while Kenobi notices the new clothes and uses a couple destroyers to knock droids out of the way before grabbing Ahsoka and following Junk Wolf only to find themselves on another tram, with Grievous following them and destroying any crate in his way. Obi-wan and Ahsoka reach the front if the tram before turning to Grievous. Obi-wan then looked down and grabbed Ahsoka before jumping down and slashing the Tram Grievous was on to get away.

Once they were sure they were safe, Kenobi asks, "What happened?"

Ahsoka blushed and admits to what happened, "When Junk Wolf tackled me, my shirt got caught on his wrist and was ripped off, and I got so angry."

Kenobi looked at Ahsoka and says, "Well it appears you discover your fury as a female, normally focused on males, due to stupidity or coincidence."

Ahsoka just looks at him and asks, "How exactly do you know this?" as the tram stopped for them to get off.

"When I was a Padawan I caused that kind of response," Kenobi answered, "Also, let's not tell Anakin, he would never let it go," Ahsoka just nods.

Unknown to the two Junk Wolf had been hiding under the tram they were riding, but stayed on when the two left. After it embarked again, Junk Wolf disconnected his phone and made a call, before heading to the hanger his ship was in. He headed to his ship and just got in it, before with his two droids he flew out of the hanger, having a gut feeling that Skywalker and Senator Padme, after losing sight of the two, probably have done something to the ships systems to disable the ship, and with Skywalker's technical knowledge or luck, may have done something. He decided to fly a safe distance from the ship, having an idea what would happen even if Skywalker did not play mechanic.

 **With Anikin and Padme.**

After they received a communiqué from Obi-wan they had went to the bridge where, Skywalker reset the navigational coordinates before as Padme cleaned the room of Battle droids before the next group of droids entered the bridge.

The two then took the elevator down where they find C3PO arguing with R2, with the ship thirty feet from their position, and proceeded into the airlock when Ahsoka and Obi-wan arrived with a shout of 'hold the door' which is what Skywalker did so they could enter the ship.

One the whole group reached the bridge they strapped in, except for Padme who stood behind the two senior Jedi on the ship. They disengaged from the Separatist ship with Obi-wan ordering Ahsoka, "Contact the fleet!"

"No need Master," Skywalker spoke. Obi-wan was going to question his former student's sanity when Grievous and his remaining fighters intercept the cargo hauler, "Shoot back at any time!"

Obi-wan was going to make a comment when Padme spoke, "I got it."

He then witnesses Padme press a button and a periscope with trigger and screen display the outlines of the droid fighters. She control of the turret on the extended wing and manages to blast several of the fighters but could not hit Grievous' fighter.

Obi-wan than asks, "Why exactly are we not contacting the fleet?" before getting annoyed, "Because if the Malevolence gets away."

Skywalker shakes his head and says, "We messed with the navi computer they are going to crash into a local moon."

In Grievous' fighter a hologram of a battle droid spoke, "General the hyperdrive is fixed."

"Retreat to Separatist controlled space!" Grievous orders in anger. They do just that, and the ship starts to change course and go towards the nearest moon, the droid informs the general what was happening and Grievous shouts, "Reset the navi computer!" which turned out to be useless as the warship started to implode, with portions of the craft falling off as the ship neared the moon.

A hologram of Count Dooku was then displayed on Grievous' controls and the count speaks, "Where is the Malevolence?" Grevious simply turns off the communication system and escapes from the Republic forces.

 **On the Twilight.**

Padme sits on the bridge with the three Jedi as they contact the council. On the holopad Jedi Master Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda are seen. Mace Windu then speaks, "So you engaged this new Sith, Skywalker."

"Yes masters," Skywalker answered, "Apparently he was under orders to keep Senator Amadalla alive while on the ship, due to the Malevolence not having a prison or brig."

"Not to mention a lack of escape pods," Padme included.

Ahsoka then added, "Apparently it was easier to have the Senator running around in the ship than to have to lock her away anywhere," her tone was annoyed as the masters stared at her, "it's what Junk Wolf said."

They nod before Skywalker adds, "I engaged him, while he was without his light Sabre. His abilities appear to be that of a Force-sensitive but it did not feel the Force from him."

Yoda rubs his chin and says, "Bounty hunter, perhaps his is. Take caughtion we must."

"For now bring the Senator back to Corsaunt," Master Windu started, "Where we can report the danger of Junk Wolf to the Chancellor."

"Yes master," Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Skywalker spoke before the hologram turned off.

Ahsoka then left the bridge, with Padme following shortly after. Padme finds Ahsoka sitting in the rear hanger on a crate looking through the pockets. Padme sits down next to her, and asks, "So where did you get that vest?" Ahsoka just glares at her before telling her what happened.

End of Chapter Three

( **I figured I would end here so I can work on another story. Next time there will be a somewhat original.**

 **Though I will be including alien species from shows like Ben 10, Doctor Who and others.**

 **That is all for now, so please review and comment what you think of the story without spoilers, and finally**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forced Rider 555 Chapter Four**

 **(I OWN NOTHING!)**

 **Last Time**

Junk Wolf travelled to General Grevious's warship, The Malevolence after Count Dooku requested his aid. Ahsoka dealt with an embarrassing moment during the rescue of Padme, before her master, Obi-wan, Senator Amadala, C3PO, R2D2 and Ahsoka returned to the Twilight. The Malevolence imploded before it could reach the moon. Currently the Twilight set course for Coruscant, While Junk Wolf set course back to Endor.

 **Coruscant-Jedi Temple-Council Chamber-Two days after the destruction of the Malevolence.**

Ahsoka stands between her Master and Master Kenobi as Anakin Skywalker explained what happened on the Malevolence, a report he would later give to the Chancellor.

"The Sith appears to be well versed in the hand to hand combat, able to stop me as I tried to defeat him. We were then separated, when he attempted to use a tether to take Ahsoka's light sabre, only for them to be taken towards the engine room, where as Ahsoka fought him, they reached Master Kenobi as he was confronted by Grievous." Anakin watches as the Council nods, "As this occurred, the Senator and myself, sabotaged the navigation computer so that it would collide with the local moon, something strange occurred as it travelled, it began to 'shrink' and fall apart and collided with the moon."

"He also said something about, Blood, Knowledge, History and a Choice, while also commenting on the 'teachings of Reven,'" Ahsoka adds.

This confuses most of the Council while Yoga appears to be hiding his shock before he says, "Those words, Not have I, heard them since a Padawan, I was," with a slight smile in remembrance.

Mace Windo then spoke, "The 'Teachings of Reven' were forbidden for centuries, for a reason. Too many Jedi fell to the Dark side."

Anakin then added, "Junk Wolf also spoke of Offensive Force abilities."

Mace Windo frowned as Yoda answered, "Part of Reven's teachings about a view of the way the Force is used, It was."

Ahsoka then asks, "Then what did it mean?"

Yoda answered before the other masters could interrupt, "What the power is was not, but how it was used, defined by Jedi or Sith, it was not."

Mace Wiindo then changed the subject, "Intel has been intercepted, and sent to us by the Chancellor. A new General is being sent to the desert world of Titus. Master Luminara, have the necessary arrangements been made."

The attention of the council was then directed to a hologram of a woman, wearing full body dress, and ornamental head dress, who then spoke, "I have arranged a block aid around the planet. The Separatists have a base planet side, but we control the orbit around the planet."

Ahsoka then spoke up, "If its Junk Wolf, he may get past your fleet, he is very tricky."

"If it is the Sith I will defeat him young padawan," Lumanara spoke before her hologram cuts out and the meeting is concluded.

 **Junk Wolf-Orbit of Endor-That Moment.**

After the idiotic Malevolence incident, Junk Wolf had gone to Dooku at his 'fortress' to speak with him, before going to a fuel station diner and having a nice lunch before heading home. The route he took home just happened to be through a neutral scrap dump, where he purchased a future project of his.

As he piloted his ship to enter the atmosphere his belt rang causing him to sigh. He removed the device, opened and placed next to his head, "Hello?"

"I require your assistance," Count Dooku spoke, "I wish to engage your services in reinforcing the Separatist base in the Titus system."

Junk Wolf sighed and says, "What do you need specifically? besides the fact that I have always wanted to visit the Planet."

Dooku sighed into the comm.-link and says, "My Master has requested this of you, and you will only have access to two hundred battle droids, five tanks, twenty Super Battle droids and a tactical Droide."

Junk Wolf sighs before asking, "What Intel do I get, or am I going in blind."

Dooku remains silent before answering, "The planet is block aided by Master Luminara of the Jedi Council."

Junk Wolf nodded before asking, "She was the one you said followed the Jedi Code to the letter, right?"

"Yes, she is very powerful in the force because of it," Dooku replied after a short pause before asking, "How secure is this device you gave me to contact you?"

Junk Wolf laughed lightly and answers, "As long as not everyone has access to the technology or have one, No one could access both sides of the communication."

"So mass producing the technology would make it pointless," Dooku added, "Be careful Takumi."

Junk Wolf appeared to be annoyed and says, "Don't call me that, and I will." R4G3R then beeped from his port at the back of the cockpit and Junk Wolf says, "Don't worry Rager, It's not like the clones would destroy the Droids there in the five minutes it would take to get there." With that said Junk Wolf activated the hyperdrive of his ship, that opened a portal that they flew through.

 **Titus system-Five Minutes Later.**

Jedi Master Luminara, with her green skin, observed away from the planet with her twenty battle cruisers and five squadrons of fighters preparing for the new general to arrive. "General," One of Luminara's clone commanders spoke, "Are we sure this will be enough ships? The separatists have been known to have as many or more ships."

Luminara shook her head and says, "Well this is all the ships we could have access to at the moment, and to keep our forces supplied on the ground."

The clone nodded before the alarms went off, "General, we are detecting a energy spike to the port side, "at that point Luminara looked to port to see a portal open and Junk Wolf's fighter flew out and weaved between the fighters and cruisers before they could get a weapons lock, where Junk Wolf made it to the Atmosphere and was chased by a squad of clone fighters. Junk Wolf's fighter out ran them, before the clone fighters' engines began to overheat.

Luminara sighed and spoke, "Contact the Jedi Council."

 **Titus-Separatist/Droid base-ten minutes later.**

Junk Wolf arrived to the droid base, but instead of landing he flew around the base and sees the remains of thousands of droids. As he looks to the external walls to see the scorch marks, dents and holes. When he flew to the main operating area, he sees the destroyed power supplies, and some of the Droids begin to fall over, out of power.

Junk Wolf then lands his ship near the command centre, a structure with a large base and tall tower, guarded with Super Battle Droids. The hatch on Junk Wolfs ship opened so that he and R4G3R could get out while Accel wheeled himself out in his bike form before transforming into bot form, and followed R4G3R and Junk Wolf into the command centre.

What Junk Wolf found when he entered the Command Centre made his blood boil as he shouts, "What do you think you are doing!?" what he saw was the Tactical Droid using an electric staff to electrocute a native of the planet. The Native is humanoid with horns and is held by two battle droids.

The Tactical Droid faced Junk Wolf and says, "You are Count Dooku's new General, Junk Wolf, This organic has information that we require to achieve victory over the Republic."

Junk Wolf walked up to the Tactical droid before back handing the Tactical Droid's head removing it from its body. As the body fell down Junk Wolf shouted, "Release him! And Anyone else that have been imprisoned. I want the generators repaired within the hour, and all our forces returned to base. And I want whoever has control of the Comms-relay here now." The droids saluted and began their assigned tasks as Junk Wolf helped the Native to his feet, "I am sorry for all of this, but I promise you, your people will be protected from the fighting." With his piece said he instructed a droid to escort the Native and his people, back to his colony.

R4G3R beeped as a battle droid with white paint arrived and on its back was a larger pack with high strength antenna. "You called to have me activated, General?"

"You were turned off?" Junk Wolf questioned with a sigh and says, "In an hour I need to contact the Republic forces, and I can organise a way for the planet to be under Separatist control within the next forty eight hours."

"Should I contact the Republic Force?" The droid questioned.

"Well Bob," Junk Wolf named the Droid, "We need to prepare in the event that they don't take my offer."

"Which is, Sir?" the droid known as Bob questioned.

"I intend to challenge Jedi Master Luminara to single combat, stakes being that the losing side leaves Titus, with a minimum of one solar rotation before the losing side can even return to the system."

"Are you sure that will even work sir?" Bob questioned causing Junk Wolf to smile under his helmet, "And what would happen to your droids?"

"That is what I like," Junk Wolf replied, "the Will to ask questions. But to answer your question, all your fellow droids and yourself will just have to do is watch."

 **Jedi Flagship Communications room-An hour later.**

Master Luminara, along with her clone command crew where speaking with five holograms, of Mace Windo, Yoda, Anikin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Master Luminara nodded to the clone who managed the ships sensors so that a holographic model of Junk Wolf's ship appeared.

"We could not see the pilot, but the craft appears to be a droid ship, the speeds were just impossible for an organic," the clone in charge of the sensors of the ship.

Anikin and Ahsoka looked at the hologram as closely as they could before Anikin spoke, "That appears to be Junk Wolf's fighter."

Luminara's clone pilot captain spoke up, "whatever that enemy is flying, suddenly appears between two of my pilots, directly behind me before out flying our fastest flyers."

Yoda hummed and spoke, "Strange his ship is capable of impossible feats, it appears."

"If we could get access to this ship," Anikin speaks, "We could supply pilots with ships that could outfly anything the Droids could achieve."

"Or cut each other in half," Ahsoka commented, as everyone looked to her she added, "I mean, when he attacked Master Skywalker's bomber unit, where we needed to send retrieval units. End result was that the ships were cut apart like a light sabre focused on a point."

"I would listen to the pretty girl," Junk Wolf's voice suddenly spoke before a air shimmered and Junk Wolf appeared on Master Luminara's ship. Luminara's captain pulled out his blaster along with every other clone. Junk Wolf then spoke, "I would hold your fire if I was you," he walked forward and through the clone captain, "After all I am only here visually not physically."

Obi-wan Kenobi recovered from his shock, while Ahsoka blushed and glared at Junk Wolf, Kenobi asks, "How is this possible?"

Junk Wolf laughed lightly and says, "Well simply put, 'I know a thing or two' and I am here to make an offer."

"Why should we listen to you Separatist?" Anikin spoke in anger as he did not like what thoughts Junk Wolf had given to his Padawan.

"What I offer is a chance to end the coming battle for this planet without any loss of life, Clone, Droid or civilian," Junk Wolf spoke.

Obi-wan then asked, "What do you suggest?" as Anikin started to cool down.

"The last war the Jedi had against the Mandalorians," Junk Wolf started, "to win the Jedi challeneged the Mandalor of the time to a one on one fight, which of course was stacked against the Fake at the time. A duel for this planet is what I suggest a winner takes all approach where only the death could be the loser, between Master Luminara and Myself. Where cheating would result in the one responsible's life being forfeit."

The Jedi look at Junk Wolf incredulously while Ahsoka's eyes widened before she says, "The Duel of Rule?!"

"I will return within the hour with your responses," Junk Wolf shimmered away to nothingness.

"What is the 'Duel of to Rule?' because it sounds like an ego stroking," Anikin joked.

The answer came from Ahsoka, "It is basically a challenge that was named after the Mandalor to convince a previous Mandalor into duelling for glory, but the idea of the duel was for the Mandalor's people of the time to see what the Mandalor at the time was really doing."

"Which was?" Anikin questioned.

Yoda answered, "To control all known space, become ruler of all, he wished," he then laughed lightly, "Foolish he was, though me slow and incapable," with that Anikin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka realised that he was the one who fought against that Mandalor.

"Then what course of action should I take?" Master Luminara questioned.

"If we take his offer the Separatist movement in the system will be stopped and we could redeploy our forces to needed sectors," Mace Windo stated.

"What if we lose?" Obi-wan the ever pessimistic Jedi questioned.

"Jedi Master Luminara will be the Sith's opponent," Mace Windo stated before adding, "She will be able to overpower her opponent."

"No offence, but Junk Wolf does not appear to be the type to fight fare," Anikin stated.

"Actually Master," Ahsoka started before stating, "The duel was designed where the anything was permitted, as they would be duelling a Jedi, the only rules for weapons and devices were that they must be on the person before the duel begins."

"Meaning?" Anikin Skywalker questioned.

Obi-wan answered, "It means that both Master Luminara and Junk Wolf can use equipment that can enhance their abilities, like armour, jetpacks and light sabres."

Ahsoka then added, "From the records in the Jedi Library I have read, Jedi cannot set a challenge, but can accept and fight in the duel, or even use the same equipment of the challenger."

"I will not need any tricks to defeat this Sith," Master Luminara.

"I will inform the Chancellor of our impending duel." Mace Windo informed before adding, "Skywalker I require your assistance, the Chancellor may be against this."

 **An Hour Later**

Master Luminara went over the information that Ahsoka had sent over to educate her on the 'Duel to Rule' and found it very forth coming. Even reading about one challenger who constantly challenged Jedi until the challenger's body became more machine than man. Apparently if all your limbs were replaced with prosthetics you could not participate.

Obi-wan, Yoda and Ahsoka contacted Master Luminara, and waited for Junk Wolf to appear again. Ahsoka looked around and tapped her foot before saying, "Where is he?"

"I felt I should give you a couple minutes to ensure that every one was present," Junk Wolf spoke, if they could see his face they would see that he was smiling. Junk Wolf then spoke, "Do you accept?"

"Agree, your terms, we do, Master Luminara will be your opponent, she will," Yoda answered.

Junk Wolf nodded before impersonating Dooku's stance and says, "As the Challenger, I give you rights to decide the Location, that each side provides three judges to ensure that there is no cheating, that the duel occurs midday the day after tomorrow and I agree for the duel to be recorded and clones to watch. If those requests are accepted all my forces shall stay at our base and I hope that you will do the same."

Obi-wan stroked his chin and asked, "What are you to Dooku?"

"Hardly a question worth mention, Ben," Junk Wolf joked causing Obi-wan's eyes to widen partially, "Currently I am under a contract with Dooku. Now I will take my leave I have some droids to calibrate," and with that he shimmered away.

"Ben?" Ahsoka questioned.

Obi-wan sighed and says, "During my time as a youngling I was embarrassed by my name, Master Quigon pulled me from that way of thinking during my first year as a Padawan."

"As enlightening as it is to hear of Master Kenobi's embarrassing past," Master Luminara spoke as Yoda chuckled, "I will need to prepare."

"Clone, Trust the most you need, to act as judges for the duel you must choose," Yoda spoke.

"That was probably why he gave us a time frame," Ahsoka realised.

"Don't worry General," Luminara's Clone Captain spoke, "I can get Snipe and Hawkeye to act as spotters."

"Very well Captain Emerald, you three will need to read the rules," Master Luminara spoke to her Captain.

 **Droid Base-three hours later.**

Junk Wolf is seen crouching next to a droid that is a mismatch of parts, from the left arm of a Super battle droid, the body and head of a regular Battle Droid and the right arm and legs of the Tactical droid. The body of the Tactical droid was broken open and its head disassembled and installed into Bob processor and memory core.

Bob then questioned, "What is the point of these upgrades?" fiddling with the new 'eye' attached to its head.

"That eye's original purpose was to analyse a battle and to make changes to battle plans accordingly," Junk Wolf answered, "What the 'creators' did not know was that it was designed to work without the helmet cover and that it was meant to do was to find the most minuscule detail. Like what the effects of a force attack, if they try to break a bone."

Bob then raised a datapad and then read, "What do you expect the Republic to do with this 'advantage' you gave them?"

"After they select their judges, I expect them to laugh hysterically before calming down," Junk Wolf replied before he added, "Master Luminara will probably select the fight option," he then laughed and says, "Though if she picks the twilek option we are in trouble."

The droid nods before adding, "The clones definitely would enjoy that option," as it continues to read its terminal.

R4G3R then rolled in dragging a Destroyer, the ones that roll like a wheel, and beeping at Junk Wolf. Junk Wolf nods and says, "Thank you Rager, now come over here." He then proceeded to disassemble the shield generator from the destroyer and opened R4G3R outer shell.

 **Master Luminara's flagship-Clone quarters-two hours later.**

In Captain Emerald's quarters, his two best snipers, Snipe and Hawkeye are seen reading terminals with their commanding officer. Snipe has a targeting marker tattooed over his right eye, while Hawkeye's eyes were tattooed to look like the eyes of a bird. Captain Emerald, due to his first mission, had an Emerald crystal lodged in his eye socket.

They were quietly reading before Hawkeye started laughing when he reaches the examples of previous duels. As the other two clones looked at him strangely Hawkeye spoke, "These duels clearly had Jedi with a sense of humour when these were last used."

Snipe scrolled down and saw what he meant, "So a female Twilek Jedi, duelled a challenger with a strip tease," and enjoyed a good chuckle.

Captain Emerald shook his head and looked down to his terminal and says, "Master Luminara is not the type, plus from what I know, her only skills I know of, are her force abilities and Light sabre ability."

"A pity," Hawkeye started, "I hear Mirialan women are a beautiful shade of green," both Snipe and Hawkeye had a good laugh at that idea.

Captain Emerald just shook his head before saying, "I will go speak with the General, it will be her choice on the battle." He then read the roles of the challenged judges, "We need to select the Battlefeild," he sighs before heading to the door, "I will speak with the General, you two keep reading for any loop holes that this Sith could use against the General."

The two clones nod as Captain Emerald walks down the hall, past a group of clones wearing shiny white armour, stared at the crystal eye in his head. Captain Emerald shakes his head as he remembers how he got it. The Battle of Geonosis he was standing next to a rock pillar when it exploded from droid fire and the Emerald buried itself in his left eye socket. He lived and continued to fight droids and would have continued to fight if a medic had not found him first. After the battle he was promoted to captain, before being deployed under Master Luminara and even became a model of the perfect soldier for the masses, and for advertising the Kimenoian's major form of trade.

Captain Emerald reached the bridge of the Jedi Cruiser to see Master Luminara observing live visuals of the Droid base. What she saw caused confusion as she saw the destroyed droids, flyers, ground units and tanks, being dragged back to the main base. Captain Emerald then asks, "Why would they be spending this time collecting scrap?"

Master Luminara then brought up a picture of an amalgamation of droids built into the one droid, "It appears this Separatist prefers to get his money's worth out of the droids." They returned to the live feed to see a janitor droid with a Tactical Droids head wheel out of the command centre holding a broom and began to sweep away the dirt. "A head of a Tactical droid? Why would he do that to it?" Master Luminara was confused by this.

Captain Emerald then spoke, "If our scouts could retrieve that Tactical Droid head we could get valuable information that could mean victory against the Separatist in this sector."

"Very well, I will-" Master Luminara replied before they saw the droid wheel itself out of the base sweeping the entire time, "Have our scouts retrieve that Droid," the communications officer nods and sends her message.

 **Droid Base-Titus-that moment.**

"Ah sir, should we have sent that droid out of the base?" Bob questioned as it sat a chair as Junk Wolf replaced the droids arm with a Super Battle droids twin blaster arm.

Junk Wolf laughed and said, "I would not be worried about that, after all," Bob's arm was attached before R4G3R added components to Bob's system, "Well you will find that you will be enlighten to a new way of thinking." What happened to Bob was a sudden influx of knowledge and processing power.

"Wow," Bob spoke as it stood up and walked out the command centre. Once outside he looked at all the droids and began shouting, "You lot! Repair the tanks, forget the weapon systems I want those crafts to be ready to transport local cargo between the villages on the planet. I want those fighters reproposed to act as scouts, and someone get me a tuning kit." ( **Someone get me a Latte! Or a cookie!** )

Junk Wolf leaned on the door frame and watched his handy work as he asks R4G3R, "You removed that inhibitor?" R4G3R beeped in acknowledgement as he looked to the former leader of the base where he sees a squad of clones snatch the janitor droid with the Tactical Droid head. Behind him the Communication terminal activated and revealed Count Dooku and a mysterious robed man.

"Junk Wolf, what are you doing?" Count Dooku spoke.

"I am completing the mission set to me, in a way that follows my contract with you," Junk Wolf answered directing his answer to the Count.

Count Dooku cleared his throat as he spoke, "My master demanded to speak with you."

Junk Wolf crossed his arms as he looked to the Sith Lord, who started to speak, "You have challenged the Jedi, what do you expect to accomplish?"

"Honestly?" Junk Wolf started, "I expect to have a fair fight and win when I defeat Master Luminara in front of her troops. Then I was planning to ensure that there would been no rebellion against the droids by suppling the people with man power, so when a resupply of equipment, Droids and supplies in order to reinforce the planet."

The Sith Lord glared at Junk Wolf from under his hood and says, "Then you better kill the Jedi. Failure is not an option!"

Junk Wolf looked at the Hologram and shrugged as he says, "I'll beat her don't worry, you will get the planet for a whole year. And I have some ideas to secure the planet for the future."

The Sith Lord growled and says, "You will do as I say," and tried to force choke Junk Wolf who just smirked under his helmet.

"If the Count cannot use the force to manipulate me, I doubt you would be able," Junk Wolf taunted before becoming serious, "I will do things my way, otherwise the contract I have will become null and void. That includes trying to kill me," he appeared to glare with his helmet, "Now what happens in this duel will not be disrespected."

Count Dooku looked to Junk Wolf before he asked, "Where is your Tactical Droid?"

"I punched its head off and used the components to build a droid that can act as a proper general," Junk Wolf answered as Count Dooku's eyes widened.

The Sith Lord angrily turned his holo-table off while Dooku looked down to Junk Wolf and says, "Try not to embarrass the Separatist alliance during your duel."

"The funny thing is," Junk Wolf replied, "the Republic forces are about to see my intentions."

 **Republic Starship-Bridge navigation room.**

Master Luminara watched as her clone engineers examined the Tactical droid. From what her engineers had found, the Tactical droid's 'head' had several components switched with components from lower level droids, and was missing its memory core. Her Engineers had also found that the processors were removed but the buffer still had about five minutes of footage.

The head Engineer then spoke, "Okay we should be able to see about five minutes of what this Tacticle Droid recorded.

Luminara nodded as the recording began to play.

" _Where is the Vault?" the Tactical droid spoke before pressing an electrical staff to an old Native of the planet. The man was covered in electrical burns from previous attempts to get the truth._

" _What do you think you are doing!?" the Tactical droid turned to see Junk Wolf with an Astromech and a silver droid._

" _You are Count Dooku's new General, Junk Wolf, This organic has information that we require to achieve victory over the Republic," that was as far as the Droid got before Junk Wolf reached the Tactical Droid and removed its head._

 _The view of the Tactical Droid became distorted and on an angle but faced Junk Wolf. What happened next was his orders that were to be implemented immediately._

Master Luminara spoke first, "So he released the hostages, before he put his plans into motion."

"I am surprised he didn't call us fools. I half expected to be called inferior," Captain Emerald joked.

Luminara looked as the recording finished where he comments about an end of the fighting for a year, and says, "He is thinking about the people. If we had attacked we could have risked the lives caught in the cross fire."

Captain Emerald then changed the image to an arena and says, "I have located a location that can be used for the duel. One hundred clicks to the south of the Droid base, and no chance of civilians."

"Thank you Captain," Master Luminara replies before turning to another clone, "Send the coordinates and designated time for the duel."

 **Corusaunt-Jedi Temple Library-Twelve hours later.**

Ahsoka Tano can be seen sleeping at a terminal after spending most of the night reading history texts and researching the strange armour, due to Junk Wolf's mentioning of history. The screen in front of her is of five symbols, and titled origins of the armours of Mandalor.

 _Five champions, five suits of power, five roles and one mission._

The first symbol A red circle with a red line going through it with the text: _The Protector, he who wields power to fight for what he believes in._

The second symbol a yellow cross: _The Destroyer, ruthless and cunning, all to quench his thirst of vengeance._

The third symbol a white triangle: _The Rogue, defeats all from a distance with one shot._

The forth symbol, purple with a small circle above a half circle line with horizontal lines at each end: _The Scout, travels far and wide, to find his enemies and destroy them from above._

The fifth symbol, a small gold circle with the line the inverse of the forth: _The Knight, Furiously loyal to his mission and defender of his king._

Ahsoka shifted slightly and knocked the terminal causing the screen to scroll down to show old pencil sketches of the Five Champions, with minor details. What could be seen was what looked to be a droid, more specifically Junk Wolf's droid.

"Snips!" Anikin Skywalker shouted as he entered the library to see her sleeping at a terminal. After walking to her, he shook her shoulder and says, "Its time to wake up."

Ahsoka stirred as Yoda arrived, before she awoke and looked at her screen and sees the screen and screamed, "Thats the droid!"

With that Anikin looked at the screen but what he saw troubled him, "Are those Jedi working with a Sith?"

Yoda looked as he set himself at the terminal to the side, "Strange, it is, Jedi or Sith, they are not."

Ahsoka then scrolled to the top and began to speed read the two and a half pages, what she said next shocked the two older Jedi, "Where is the rest!" the text suddenly cuts off mid word.

Yoda looked to the terminal and says, "Erase they were," Ahsoka tried recovering to pages and a message appeared: _The secrets of the past should not be revealed._ Before the screen overloaded and went up in smoke. Yoda hummed and says, "Only a Jedi could erase. Different this is, knowledge of the library, when it was built, from when. Consult with the Force, I will. Return to your fleet, the two of you must." He then wobbled away slowly.

Anikin then asked, "What did you get?"

Ahsoka sighed and says, "Some images I could draw, and some lines of text that talk about the reason Mandalorian warriors wear armour. Apparently those five warriors were the strongest in the known galaxy of the time."

"And you think your boyfriend is affiliated with them?" Anikin asked with a smile.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Ahsoka shouted before adding as Skywalker smirked, "And no. His droid looked similar but the text was from the time before the Jedi destroyed the Sith, so over ten thousand years ago."

"So if that was the droid, then it would have been dust or even rusted beyond recognition," Skywalker spoke as they returned to the Twilight. Surprising to most was that the only hanger at the Temple that could hold Skywalker's ship was next to the Library and an even older craft built over two thousand years ago and was constantly maintained. The two entered the ship and headed out.

 **Titus-Droid Base-the morning of the duel**

Snoring could be heard from Junk Wolf's craft, the night before he locked himself in the craft to sleep without his armour on. Mainly due to not wanting anyone to know his identity his only screw up was on the Malevolence after meeting Ahsoka, a girl that was stuck in his head.

Currently R4G3R was patrolling around the base while Accel appeared to be standing guard, but in truth he was sleeping while standing up, dreaming of its past, before jolting awake and looked back and forth to calibrate his systems.

Bob is currently micromanaging the base, all of Junk Wolf's orders and reading the rules of the 'Dual to Rule' so that it would be ready to for the duel.

R4G3R then wheeled himself to Junk Wolf's craft and extends a metal hand to tap the covered canopy. In respounce some shuffling was heard before a dim red light came out of under the canopy, before Junk Wolf exited the craft, holding a black box with gold diamond patterns. Bob walks up to him and Junk Wolf speaks, "This holds our third judge, be careful he likes the sound of his own voice."

Bob accepted the box that shook, as if in anticipation. Accel transformed into his bike form and wheeled himself to face the entrance while one of the droid built hover cargos that were built from two destroyed tanks hovered towards the entrance with ten battle droids and no weapons, due to Bob's strict orders. Bob and R4G3R climbed on the transport while Junk Wolf checked his equipment before setting himself on Accel and riding out of the base and the two were quickly followed by the droids.

 **Titus Orbit-Jedi Cruiser-Navigation room**

Master Luminara is seen meditating with her light sabre resting in front of her, while Captain Emerald can be seen watching a terminal with the Droid base in full view. Hawkeye and Snipe entered the bridge and reported for duty. Captain Emerald then spoke, "General, they are mobilising."

Master Luminara opened her eyes and raised herself to her feet as she used the force to collect her light sabre. Master Luminara spoke, "Then let's get to position."

With that the group of four walked to the turbo lifts as Master Luminara's communicator beeped. As they went to the flight deck the female Jedi activated her communicator and Yoda's form appeared, "Master Luminara, urgent information, we need."

"What do you request of me, Master Yoda?" Master Luminara questioned.

"Junk Wolf, Ask him about the five Campions of Mandalor, you must," Yoda spoke.

"I will also have to ask him about this Vault, while I am at it," Master Luminara answered causing Yoda's eyes to widen.

Yoda sighed and spoke, "Reaction, of your question, record," his tone speaking in no nonsense, "If the droids are looking for the Vault, danger to the Republic there will be." Master Luminara nodded before turning the communicator off.

They reached the flight deck and was set in the drop ship with two other crafts to fly to the planet.

 **Planet Titus-Duel area**

The location chosen by the Clone 'judges' was an old colosseum that had fallen into disrepair. Walls had collapsed and the arena floor had fallen apart to reveal a series of pillars and metal fences.

The first group to arrive was Master Luminara and her clone escort, landed next to the ruined castle. Once the clones were out, a bomb squad went in first to find any traps or surprises. After thirty minutes the bomb squad exited the structure, when all the clones pointed their weapons towards the sound of Junk Wolf's group arrived and parked in front of the clones.

Junk Wolf sighed and says, "Really you have been watching the base since I arrived, and you really think I would send any droids before hand?" Junk Wolf could swear all the clones looked at him strangely. Junk Wolf looked at their hands and says, "And you all brought blasters, great," while face palming his helmet.

Master Luminara then spoke, "You are a Sith, we are not faulted for believing you would cheat in some way."

Junk Wolf nodded and says, "Well then I believe that we should also add a wager to our duel."

Luminara glared and asks, "What do you suggest?"

"Losing side leaves resources for the people of Titus to use at the own leisure," Junk Wolf replied while behind him Bob is pulled off the side of the modified transport with a loud thud.

Luminara looked down on Junk Wolf and questioned him, "What would you even be able to supply?"

Junk Wolf pointed over his shoulder as Accel transforms and stands next to Junk Wolf as Junk Wolf replies with, "Transport, fuel, electricity and all the droids at the base that can be reprogrammed to work as farmers. Though for you and your troops have food and medical supplies."

The female Jedi looked at him and nods with, "Very well, I accept your terms."

Junk Wolf nods and removes the handle from above Accel's right shoulder with a twist. Junk Wolf placed the black handle on the back of his waist and mutters, "Not having a repeat of the Malevolence," and pats his hip before Bob was pulled over to them by the fancy black box. Junk Wolf then introduced two of his three judges. "This is Accel," pointing to Accel before pointing to Bob, "This is Bob, and he is holding my third Judge," they could hear muffled shouting from inside, "Would you like to introduce your judges?"

Master Luminara responded as she watched Bob struggling to hold the black box, "This is my captain, Captain Emerald, and his two best snipers, Snipe and Hawkeye," each clone supplied a nod as they were introduced.

Junk Wolf looked at their weapons and says, "Well, looks like you all have the advantage in the event of betrayal," as he and the droids walked into the colosseum and was followed by the Jedi and the clones. Bob was relieved when Junk Wolf took the Black Box as he and Accel went to the centre of the arena, while the Clones and Droids went to stand around the arena floor. Master Luminara and her captain followed Junk Wolf to the arena floor where they met with Junk Wolf speaking to Accel, "I understand, but you and I both know that he will be fair and just with his judging," before the box jumped out of his hands before he caught it, "His enthusiasm I can deal without," as the box then began to drag him to the side.

Master Luminara gained the twos' attention by clearing her throat before she speaks, "Is there a reason why you are speaking with your judge?"

Junk Wolf turned to speak with her when the box jolted in his hands and says, "I just need to open this box, before we start I just want to apologise. The judge you are about to meet is very loud and only activates when good fight is about to start." Junk Wolf then opened the hidden lock before the lid blasted open and a white ball of light shot out and flew throughout the arena floor before reaching the between Master Luminara and Junk Wolf, where it spun before the light dimmed and revealed a glowing blue eye with eight white points, the size of a holocron.

What happened next threw everyone but Junk Wolf and Accel, the eye spoke, "Well hoddie-do-dee-do, I am the watcher of battles and duels, keeper of history for the Future and fighting enthusiast. I am Boomstick!" spoken with a deep southern accent. Boomstick then looked at Master Luminara before scanning her completely and starts, "Master of persuasion, wielder of the green blade of the Jedi, member of the Jedi council, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli!" Boomstick spoke to add hype to the match before looking to Junk Wolf and spoke in a neutral tone, "The scavenger of Aroura, the man that makes bandits run in terror, with his mind and strength and the new protector of those in front of him, the masked rider of the night, Faiz. Kamen Rider Faiz(555)!"

Junk Wolf handed Accel the black box, before Accel grabbed captain Emerald's arm and flew over to Bob, Snipe and Hawkeye, who stood on a podium on the edge of the match. Junk Wolf then spoke, "Boomstick please for the love of oblivion, please stop reading peoples' minds to get their back story and introduce me a Junk Wolf."

"You are the one wearing that belt, so I will call you by your title!" Boomstick got in Junk Wolf's face as he shouted, "And you left me in that box for 9.461 time ten to the power of seven clicks, Why!?"

Junk Wolf sighed and says, "Ventress said if she ever saw you again, she would cut you in half, or what Dooku said he would do if you made a mockery of the duel."

Boomstick laughed before he flew to the judges' area and scanned the other five judges and floated between them, "Welcome Droids and Gents, for the duel of the century, or as many will realise, the first of this type of duel to occur in over a century. Mainly due to most conquers being hunted down and killed before they could issue the challenge. Introducing the judges of the duel, Survivor of the battle of Geonosis and got an interesting name as result, Captain Emerald, with him is his two best Snipers of his battalion, with a thousand confirmed kills, Snipe, and with two thousand confirmed head shots, Hawkeye."

Each of the clones waved while Luminara sighed and asks, "Is that why you kept him in the box?"

Junk Wolf sighed and says, "The box is special, only known substance that could contain him. Also don't bother trying to use the force on him, he bites."

Master Luminara gains a confused look before Boomstick spoke again, "My fellow judges, the ancient guardian of the protector, Eternal Partner of Faiz, the Accel Machine. Finally the communications droid who was modified to create the perfect leader for the moment, The Comunication Droid, Bob!" a couple battle droids who came to watch the duel raised their arms and shouted 'wow' much to Boomstick's amusement. Boomstick then faces the arena floor and says, "Our two opponents will be fighting in the ruins of the Coliseum of Titus the ancient fortress own by the ancient civilisation of titans that would have their best warriors fight against hordes of warriors, slaves and beasts from all over the Galaxy, from the outer rims to the ancient fields of Earth."

Junk Wolf sighs and kicks up a rock from his feet and kicks it at Boomstick and shouts, "GET ON WITH IT!"

Boomstick blasts the rock out of the sky when it was about to slam in its eye, Boomstick sighs and says, "Very well, I was going to warn you both about the terrain. Sigh, but let's get on with it. You may BEGIN!"

Master Luminara activated her light sabre and begins to slash towards Junk Wolf, who stepped back to avoid the slash, not taking his light sabre off his hip. He continued by dodging the slashes by jumping back and took the communicator off his belt. He opened the device and turns the top half on an angle and fires a blast at the Jedi. Master Luminara deflected the blast right at Junk Wolf, who leaned his head to the side to avoid the shot.

Junk Wolf aimed again at Luminara before turning his head slightly and felt the ground vibrate. He shoots at Luminara again before running into the maze of pillars and walls around them and Luminara gives chase. After chasing the 'Sith' she lost track of his movements. If she had looked up, she would have seen Junk Wolf standing above her on a very high pillar.

Master Lumiara began to search through the force and could not find him, so she began to speak, "As expected of a Sith you run away and hide."

Junk Wolf's voice spread throughout the arena, as he chuckled and says, "What's wrong Jedi, never had to use your eyes to find your path?"

Master Luminara chuckled and replies with, "I can sense your fear," she started to bluff, "You are over confident. The power of the Dark side are for those who seek power for selfish reasons. What do you seek power for?"

Junk Wolf sighs as he can be seen walking along an elevated path above Luminara, he says, "All I want is to be left alone, away from this war that will end with only one winner and many losers."

Master Luminara glared in front of her, unable to find in her mind 'the Sith' with her connection to the force. Luminara then spoke, "You hide yourself well," she then she 'found' him, and jumped towards a concealed corner to find nothing.

Junk Wolf then droped down behind her and asks her, "What are you looking at?"

Luminara realised that Junk Wolf was behind her, so she quickly spins around and slashes at Junk Wolf only for his Light Sabre to block the attack. Luminara goes on the offensive to as Junk Wolf just continues to defend.

As this was going on the Clones and Droids were able to see all the details due to Boomstick's light revealing the fight to all watching. In Hawkeyes hand was a recording device that he used to record the entire arena floor, when he asks, "Is the floor moving to you?"

As Luminara continued to attack Junk Wolf as the floor started to raise or collapse, she noticed when she suddenly floated up above Junk Wolf before he followed on another floating rock. Luminara then shouts, "What is going on?!"

Junk Wolf flicked his right arm and says, "This is the place you picked, don't you Jedi have knowledge on all the places of importance. I mean this arena is affected by the force," the arena then started to reshape itself.

Luminara dropped down to Junk Wolf's rock and proceed to attack Junk Wolf while he continued to defend from her attacks. These attacks eventually led to Junk Wolf slipping off the rock and flipping before he landed on a sideways pillar. Luminara dropped down to attack, Junk Wolf looked down for a second before using his feet to rotate the pillar vertically causing Luminara to stumble as she attacked Junk Wolf with one hand and the other used to keep her balance.

"You know most people would talk during these duels," Junk Wolf started to speak, "Mainly so that the winner can pass on a message to the losers loved ones."

Luminara glared at Junk Wolf as she struggled to focus on both fighting with a light sabre and keeping her footing. She struggles to speak as she asks, "Then –grunt- who should I give your last words too?"

Junk Wolf sighs and says, "Well I would say my mother, but then you would have to know who I am," when he suddenly attacked Luminara and started to rotate the pillar the other way. Junk Wolf then says, "Having trouble?"

Luminara glares at Junk Wolf and says, "In your dreams Sith."

Junk Wolf sighs as he stops moving his feet as Luminara keeps moving and Junk Wolf rotates with the pillar a full 360 degrees before continuing to spin the pillar and says, "Well I am not having any difficulty, probably because I am not sith, just a student of the secret arts."

Luminara got sick of keeping her footing and used a Force Push to launch Junk Wolf back onto another large floating rock. Luminara drops down, points her light sabre at Junk Wolf and questions him, "What is the Vault your Tactical was searching for?"

Junk Wolf looks her in the eyes from behind his helmet and says with an edge of anger, "Something no one should know of," he then pressed his attack with a jabs and slashes that only scratched and left burns and cuts in her clothing.

Luminara struggled to defend from the attack and when she tried to attack, Junk Wolf displayed an impressive level of skill that forced Luminara to use the force to get some distance. Junk Wolf was launched back, but he spear through his sabre at Luminara hooking her clothed shoulder and launching her back and pined her to a floating wall.

Junk Wolf landed on his back and rolled as Master Luminara was lowered, but not lowered enough to give her some proper footing. She pointed her light sabre at Junk Wolf while using her other hand to pull the light sabre away from her shoulder. Junk Wolf stood in front of her and asks, "Need a hand?"

Luminara grunted as she began to panic, what happened next shocked all those viewing, Junk Wolf took his blaster and attached the cylinder to the top, he then aimed at Luminara and fired, the resulting blast destroyed the wall behind her and through Junk Wolf Light Sabre back to him as Luminara landing on her rear unharmed and covered in dust. She glares at Junk Wolf and roars as she attacks as floating platforms begin to collapse around them. Luminara starts to breath heavily before goes to remove Junk Wolf's head. Instead Junk Wolf continued to deflect the strikes before he throws his light sabre into the air and while she was distracted he jumped towards and preformed a tornado kick to steal Luminara's light sabre caught the two light sabres and got behind her and crossed the two light sabres over her shoulders and in front of her throat.

Junk Wolf had effectively pinned Luminara, so she could not use the force, not even able to move without injury. Junk Wolf sighs and speaks, "Do you yield and accept that I won?" Luminara grit her teeth but remained silent. "Please, put your pride and ego to the side, and act like a proper Jedi and accept the outcome."

Luminara closed her eye and a single tear fell from her eye as she says, "I yield," and expected the worst.

Junk Wolf sighed in relief and deactivated both light sabres and says, "I accept your defeat with honour and humility," and throws her light sabre to her before retrieving his equipment steps back away from the shocked Jedi.

Luminara then recovered, "What was that?"

Junk Wolf laughed and says, "The rules of the 'Duel to Rule' never said that one competitor has to die."

As Luminara processed this, Boomstick then began to speak, "And your winner, Kamen Rider Faiz, so I hope you republicans can keep up with your side of the bet. Now Captain Emerald, what do you think of this result?"

Captain Emerald looked down at the glowing eye and says, "From what I saw, The Seperatist was playing with the General."

Boomstick hums in agreement and says, "Well that was to be expected, in the past when Jedi lost, it was normally because of misdirection or just straight up overpowered them."

Bob then began to speak, "Maybe someone should give Jedi Master Luminara Unduli a blanket to cover herself."

Junk Wolf turned towards the judges with Luminara standing behind him and did not see Lumiara's top finally break from where his light sabre had pinned her. She covered the broken half of her shirt before the clones could get a look at her chest.

Junk Wolf found an interesting series of pictures that remained after the battle, one of which was of a holy figure holding a glowing sphere. Junk Wolf continued to stare at the images as Luminara was helped out of the arena by Hawkeye and Snipe as Captain Emerald stood behind him and asks, "What do you know about the Five Champions?"

Junk Wolf looked over his shoulder and says, "Five warriors who achieved the impossible in their time, and then had a new evil try and replicate them." Junk Wolf went silent while Captain Emerald walked away with his fellow clones to the transports and left with the Jedi Master. Junk Wolf then looked to Bob as Accel tried to collect Boomstick to place him back in his box, "Bob organise the location for the supply drop. There is some where I have to go. Accel leave him for now."

Accel turned to him and nods before handing the box over to Bob and followed Junk Wolf out of the coliseum and asked in his strong undertone, "Where are we going?"

Junk Wolf nodded and replies with, "We are heading north to the mountain range, I found another Vault Holocron." Accel transformed into a bike and the two went for a long ride.

 **Skywalker Jedi Crusier-Ahsoka's Tano's quarters-Early night**

After returning to the Jedi Crusier that is under the command of her master, with both her master and Obi-wan, she spent the first day back listening for news on General Grevious while Captain Rex and Commander Cody had left to inspect the many different radar posts. Ahsoka had finally finished her shift she went to her quarters with her terminal that she had copied the files she was researching. She scrolled down to the scripts she red at the library, and began to read about the 'Five Champions' and after five minutes of reading what she already has read, she sees new passages written after the removed sections, about five warriors who would fight evil sometimes join by a sixth. What really got her into the passages about their battles she read about how they combined the efforts to defeat the forces of evil.

:End of Chapter Four:

( **With that we find another passage of the quest if the masked rider of the night.**

 **JUNK WOLF KILL COUNT**

Rancors-1

Grevious' ego-1

Toob tops-1

Tactical Droids-1

Jedi's Pride/Ego-1

 **And to save you all time, the 'Five Champions' symbols are the belts of the show and the Movie.**

 **Also this will not be a harem story, I already have an idea for pairings so please do not make suggestions in the comments.**

 **With that all I can say now is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading, Please review and as always, BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	5. Chapter 5

The Forced Rider 555 Chapter 5

( **Now for the eagerly awaited return of Junk Wolf, What role will he play in future only time and continued story chapters can answer.**

 **Last time:** Junk Wolf dueled Jedi Master Luminara and is heading north to retrieve a 'Vault Holocron.' What is it, what does it do, Questions to be answered now.

 **I own nothing but an imagination.**

:Chapter five Start:

 **Planet Titus-North of Arena-Several hours after the duel.**

Junk Wolf or Faiz as Boomstick likes to call him for some 'unknown' reason. Currently he was facing an ancient castle like structure, where he examined the structure with pair high-tech binoculars. The castle was set across a ravine with a narrow stone bridge, where the structure was a tower with a spiralling pillar design. The bridge goes straight into the structure.

Accel steps forward and remains silent, while Junk Wolf sighs and says, "Yeah I noticed, it is too silent," be hands the binoculars to Accel and adds, "If I am not out in ten minutes, come get me."

With that said Junk Wolf removed Accel's handle and attached it to his waist before walking across the crumbling bridge. He pauses at the main doors and knees to find the light spread of ancient dirt that did not match the region, which explained why there was giant gaping hole for a front door. To the side Junk Wolf spotted scripture of the Ancient people of Titus, that reads, 'Beware the ticking and tocking of the spirits who haunt these walls,' only with more fearful words and the names of those who had ventured inside and never to leave. Junk Wolf lowered his head to give them a brief moment of silence.

Junk Wolf went straight through and ignored the oversized statues of a humanoid in advanced looking armour, with a clock work staff. Junk Wolf found the staircase, at the centre of the structure, with that he took one step at a time as metal tapping was silently following from behind at a slow pace. As he walked up the stairs, he looked at the empty shelves as he travelled higher in the structure. The higher he went the more he noticed the white dust covering the floor.

Junk Wolf reached the last step of the stairs, and found books on the shelves. Wolf went to the only book shelf with books that was closest to an alter holding a sphere shaped holocron. Junk wolf then spoke, "So the man who built this place either had an ego so big he had others study knowledge or," Wolf opened the book to see, "The basterd never trusted anyone with 'his' knowledge, or would this count as power," the books were filled with empty pages.

With that he returned the book back in the shelf before kicking his leg behind him and launched a fabric covered robot filled with gears into a wall. Its fabric shredded and it fell apart to the ground before a loud series of Beeping was heard. Turning around he sees silver and purple suited robots with rusted and cracking heads, hands and feet, in their hands were rusted bladed tubes covered in crakes.

Junk Wolf jumped back as he jumped away from the charging ancient robots. "Wow, so this one has knowledge of the Machine Empire," Wolf's vocal thoughts were interrupted as a machine took a swing at him, "Not what I was expecting when meeting Cogs. A literal piece of History." He then sighs in sadness before punching the ancient machines as they get close, even spin kicking a couple before being overwhelmed by the numbers.

Fortunately his ten minutes were up and Accel jetted through the large empty windows above Wolf and proceeded to shoot projectiles from his wheel shield, that reduced the group of Cogs enough for Wolf to get to the alter and remove the sphere causing the entire temple to shake drastically.

"We are leaving!" Wolf shouts before jumping up to Accel and hanging onto the droids leg as Accel sped away from the structure and back to Wolf's starting point. They return their gaze to the structure that started to crumble and collapse on itself. Wolf closed his eyes and says, "Rest in peace," to all those who died in those walls. He turns to Accel and says, "Come on, it will take several hours to get back and Rager hates waiting." With that Accel transformed into a bike and the two head back.

 **Titus-Seperatist base.**

R4G3R was in the command centre of the base interfacing with the bases long range sensors, and detected the Republic fleet in the system. In the process of evacuating their troops, but leaving their food and medical supplies, while a small Seperatist transport, had been seen entering the system, before vanishing in atmosphere.

R4G3R gave orders to Bob, for the droids to spread the supplies to those that need them around the planet. Bob left the centre to relay orders through the divisions, past a group of MagnaGuards. Walked up behind R4G3R and zapped the droid from behind. One of the guards carried the droid back to their transport until Bob stopped them, "Hold it," the Magnaguards actually stopped and looked to Bob, "What are you doing with our commander?"

In response the lead MagnaGuard backhanded Bob, removing his head and continued the guards continued their journey to the transport only for Bob to turn around and shoot the lead guard with its wrist blasters. Before the third and forth Magnaguards proceeded to block the headless droids attack, that was quickly followed by the other battle droids at the guards.

The MagnaGuard holding R4G3R reached the transport before the third and forth guard fell to the ground while the transport flew away. Bob retrieves his head and easily reattaching his head before he speaks, "The general is not going to like this," and received a chorus of agreements.

 **Skywalker's Flagship-Stationed in Bothawui System-Morning-Outside Ahsoka's quarters.**

Jedi Knight Anikin Skywalker was annoyed as he walked down the halls of his command cruiser. His Padawan was late for their morning training and his troopers have not seen her since she went to her quarters. So here he was, about to knock on the door, when Ahsoka's door opened and Ahsoka ran out and crashed into Anikin, knocking both of them to the ground.

Ahsoka was the first to stand and helped her master to his feet before apologising, "Master I am so sorry, I," her master stopped her when he noticed her state of dress being the same as when she had gone to sleep the previous night.

Skywalker asks her, "What happened to you?"

Ahsoka blushed, "I was getting to bed when I looked at my terminal to find complete copies file I was reading back at the temple."

Skywalker was surprised and while the two went towards the hanger, where he asks, "So what did you find?"

"It's strange, it still cuts off, but after it was," Ahsoka struggled for the right word before she says, "stories, about Ancient human society, about human warriors who protected their people from creatures who can warp the world around them, manipulate the elements, change the mind set of those around them and sometimes even cook sentient lifeforms into a 'Pizza,'" Ahsoka finished.

Skywalker raised an eyebrow and asks, "What is pizza?" they continued onto the hanger where they blissfully unaware that what was to happen that day would prove that some friendships can last a life time, and that Grevious is a thief.

 **Titus-Seperatist Base-Several hours later.**

Junk Wolf riding Accel managed to return to the base to find the place on full alert. With that Junk Wolf ran to the command centre to find a lack of a certain astromech and Bob searching the artral sensors for the base, and a group of engineering battledroids carefully extracting the memory core of three MagnaGuards. Accel walked into the room as Junk Wolf asks, "Where is Rager?" with that asked Bob informed him what happened fully expecting to be forcibly dismantled, but was not expected was what Junk Wolf said next, "Thank you for telling this," he breathed deeply, "Do we know who actually took him?"

"Their ship had no discernible markings, and they went straight to lethal force when asked to explain their orders," Bob answered as he fixed his leaning head. Junk Wolf got his welder and fixed the malfunction as Bob continued, "We discovered a counter, measure that are stopping our droids from learning the traitors mission."

Junk Wolf finishes his repairs and heads to the MagnaGuards and says, "Accel head back to the Wolf Blade and start scanning for Rager," Accel nods and heads out, while Junk Wolf whispers, "hopefully they haven't realised Rager's power source can be tracked."

 **Half way between the Titus system and Bothawui system-Ruusan system-an hour later.**

General Greivous was irritated he had set a medium size fleet to destroy Skywalker, only to have his ships destroyed by a combination of republic ships and ground forces placed among floating asteroids, and his droids failed to detect the clone troopers among the ore filled floating rocks.

Now Grevious travelled to his communication surveillance atmospheric station, which also acted as the control station of all the battle droids in the sector, more specifically, edging at Titus system, and with amplifier satellites he 'acquired' from Dooku's technical advisor.

Fortunately Greivous witnessed the possible end of General Skywalker, so with the failed attack that came with a pleasant reward, he returned to his secret base/spy station and accessed the gas moon.

Once in his station he heads to the communication room and contacts Count Dooku, and once Dooku's visage revealed in a commanding posture, the Cybornetic General, spoke, "Count Dooku, the attack failed, but I am pleased to announce the possible demise of Skywalker."

"You are a fool," Count Dooku responded, "Skywalker has survived, with minor injury," Grevious would have grit his teeth, if he had any, "But, my ally has succeeded in enforcing our hold on Titus, with very little effort."

Grevious then questions, "How could that Armoured weakling, achieve this kind of feat when he was forced back by a youngling?"

The count glared at his underling and says, "Junk Wolf's orders were to ensure that the republic fleet would not destroy the Malevolence, a task you failed as apparently you failed to order you droids to not allow harm to come to the hostages." The count sighs after reminding the General, "This time he targeted Jedi Master Luminara's pride, and took him down with the end result being the Republic cannot retake Planet Titus for a standard year."

Grevious only knew of one way to do that, "A Mandlorian duel," Grevious growls, "That incompetent fool, those Jedi would never have agreed to such a duel, they are cowards."

"No, they just failed to realise the truth," Count Dooku spoke, "I am sending two replacement ships for your destroyed fleet. The end result was what it was."

With that said Grevious argued and gave Dooku his reasons why the Sith lord, should not destroy the failed General.

 **Skywalker's Flagship-After talking with Kenobi after returning from the scavenger's ship-Two Hours later.**

Skywalker was once again annoyed, this time by a defective droid that has so far proven inept at computational tasks, instead of opening a door the droid turned on the lights and then activated a pair of assassin droids before turning it off. So after discovering that Skywalker was apparently hearing R2D2, when the little guy was not even there, and it angered the Jedi Knight.

So after accepting what was seen to be true and talking with his Master, So here he was taking a small coffee break, where Ahsoka found him and the two talked about the stories films where they talked about what appeared to be the warriors droid assistant, from what the stories spoke of was a protocol droid known as 'Alpha.'

"Wait," Skywalker starts, "So this droid was able to manage their equipment, perform rebuild and redesign, major systems and was built to last, ten thousand years before the events you have been reading?"

Ahsoka nods as they head to the hanger, "I guess, this 'Alpha' was their R2," with that Skywalker stops.

Skywalker looked to the young girl and asks, "I am going to miss him," they continue their journey, with him saying, "and the defective Goldie would be the Bulk and skulk right?"

They reach the hanger and Ahsoka says, "Master, give it time, Goldie will show that he can keep up with you."

Skywalker got in his fighter with Goldie attaching itself into the port. Skywalker says, "I never needed R2 to keep up, just to have my back," with that, the Jedi Knight flew his fighter to his hyperspace ring and began his mission to find the Seperatist spy station.

With that Ahsoka went to the Twilight to prep the craft for the search, Ahsoka went the bridge of the craft and began to heat up the craft, where Rex then questioned, "I hear you have been reading stories, any worth talking about?"

"It's about teenage humans who fought a war," Ahsoka answered after some hesitation, "Against creatures controlled by Siths that I have never heard of. Like, Rita and Zedd. I haven't gotten far, if you like I can share them, but I will need to speak to the council first." Rex, nods his head before they hear the computer detected the Emergency signal fro, Jedi Knight Skywalker's fighter. "Rex, get some troopers, we need to rescue Skyguy." Rex then runs out of the craft as Ahsoka finishes the start up of the engine.

 **Ruusan System-one hour later.**

R4G3R reactivates to find himself when he detects a strange signal from orbit of his current location. R4G3R activated his optics to see he is on his back and looking to the side that reveals a battledroid with a giant saw, sawing it the side of R4G3R, only to throw the now broken tool with the rest of the broken tools. R4G3R then tries to move but finds himself maglocked to the table under him.

( **For this next part R4G3R will have translated dialogue that only those in the know will understand.** )

The doors to the cell opened to reveal Grevious walking with heavy footsteps; he looks to the awake Astromech and begins to monologue, "I see you have awoken."

R4G3R, " _No shit, you wannabe droid, only with less of an imagination."_

Grevious laughs with a cough before replying, "Now, I recently received important data, that could win this whole war."

R4G3R focused his optic at Grevious and with realisation says, " _You M(%^#$ F &#*#$, You thieving little S^*%. When I get my claws on you will wish I had Mercy as I slowly send you to cylicanhell!" _

Grevious not understanding him continued, "Would you give me the code to decript this code," he then showed a screen with letters of unknown origin.

R4G3R: " _You want to read English, you already know how to speak it. Get a clue!"_

Grevious glared at the droid and shouts, "Get this droid opened I want that data!" and left the room.

R4G3R preformed s self scan and says, " _Thank you, now let's get out of here."_

The droids returned to the task only to be attacked by some snake creatures.

 **Orbit of Titus-sixty seconds earlier**

Junk Wolf in his fighter, with Accel stored in his pod under the cockpit, was searching for R4G3R's signal, when they detect a signal from an R2 unit before they detect a specific waveform that has not been seen for centuries. Junk Wolf smiles and says, "Thank you, Zeo crystal fragment." Before the Wolf Blade opened a hyperspace portal and shot through.

 **Ruusan System-High atmosphere above Seperatist spy base-Twilight rear Hanger.**

Skywalker's personal transport, the Twilight ( **Not to be confused with neon light vampires.** ) had followed the trail left by Skywalker's Astromech. Currently Skywalker, Ahsoka, Rex and all but one clone trooper was standing at the edge of the hanger deck, with Rex holding a gold and black astromech that is known as Goldie by Ahsoka. They all looked down, before jumping out the back of the Twilight, and dive bombed to the station past the security station, where a group of idiotic droids failed to see the fast moving shadows of clones and Jedis speeding past. What followed next was the clones, Jedi and astromech, landing on the outer hull of the station, where Skywalker cut a hole, into the hull and jumped in first, followed by most of the clones and Goldie. Rex and Ahsoka were about to enter the station when they looked up and saw the Wolf Fang fly around the station.

Rex looked to Ahsoka and says, "I don't recognise the design."

"That is because it's the Sith personal fighter," Ahsoke answered before jumping into the station with Rex.

If they had stayed another five minutes they would have witness the Wolf Fang landing near their point of access. Junk Wolf knelled down and swiped his hand along the cut and says, "Something tells me, I am not the only one searching for a friend," Accel did not say anything before the two jumped down into the station, "I'll find Rager, you locate the main computer system, find out why they took him."

Accel nods and heads to direction that the Clone Troopers went according to several yellow powder like substances footprints. Junk Wolf crouched and scooped up residue on his fingers and looked back and forth, before clapping his hands and heading in the direction opposite to Accel, before pulling out a silver blaster-like weapon that he opened before loading a cylindrical slug before closing the weapon before returning it to the holster on his back.

 **With R4G3R**

R4G3R was working on the lock to his cell behind him the engineer droids were dismantled and neatly ordered in shape and size of the component. Currently R4G3R was hotwiring the circuits of the door before suddenly the door opened to reveal Skywalker pointing a light sabre at the smallish droid. As Skywalker looked to the droid he asks, "Where is my droid?" R4G3R appeared to sigh before wheeling out and appearing to lead the Jedi further down the hall, before they find a group of MagnaGuards carrying a partial dismantled R2D2, where Skywalker shouts his droids name and started chasing after while R4G3R decided to get some vengeance and fired a tether into the lead MagnaGuard and pulled it back. Skywalker notices the help and shouts, "Thank you," before fighting two MagnaGuards that was stopping his pursuit.

"There you are," Junk Wolf says as he reaches the droid. He kneels next to the droid and notices the scratches in the side of the droid, "Good thing I used a Cortosis and Phrik crystalline alloy for your armour," the droid beeps and Wolf replies, "Wait, Grevious wanted you to read," Wolf snorted and added, "He wanted you to read a dictionary?" with that he laughed before standing, "Come on," Junk Wolf activated a hologram around his left forearm and they head towards the hanger.

 **With Accel**

Accel walked slowly towards the main computer systems, located in the main engine room for the gravitational locks keeping the station in the dense atmosphere. Accel continued to walk as he found the doors to the engine room opened to reveal five clone troopers, setting explosives. Accel looked at their work, before heading to the terminal to the left and began typing and inserting a storage device that whipped all recent and old data from the system.

As the process continued a clone trooper spotted Accel and raised his blaster and shot Accel in the side of the head. The other clone troopers turned to Accel, while Accel's head was smoking, Accel turned towards the clones with his head still smoking before shaking his head and continuing his work. Rex looked at the droid strangely before the droid walked away. He ran to the terminal as his fellow clones kept their eyes on the retreating Accel, Rex looked at the screen and reads aloud, "Steal from us, expect to pay. Attack a friend, be prepared to _fall_?" with that the computer starts sparking the systems begin to malfunction, "Go! Go! Go!" and the clones run to the evacuation zone, the hanger located to the side of the station. Accel just continued to walk through the station calmly as the five clones ran past.

 **In the hanger**

Junk Wolf sat on the Wolf Blade with R4G3R waiting for Accel, when he spots Skywalker arriving with a blue and white R2 unit, when he heard Skywalker scream, "You let her go alone!" at that the Twilight entered the hanger. Wolf say Skywalker muttering before he caught sight of Junk Wolf waiting on his fighter and R4G3R waiting for Accel.

Skywalker activated his lightsabre as he watched from a distance. That was when the clones arrived, and spoke with their general. What happened next was what many would consider 'insane.'

R3G3R watched the Republic forces before spotting a gold Astromech, what happened next was be marked down as the first time an Astromech could be considered a danger to those fighting against it, without the Astromech needing a vehicle. R4G3R glowed orange with flames before firing tendrils into the parked vulture droids, and them gaining an Orange glow, while Goldie locked the main hanger doors, so that crafts larger then a fighter could leave.

The Vulture Droids fused with R4G3R so that the two vulture droids' legs turned into arms and legs, the heads turned into shoulders pointing forward, the central hulls acting as a pelvis and back, with R4G3R sitting in the middle inside a purple shield dome. R4G3R roars and charges forward and attacks Goldie, around the deck, while the Republic defending themselves from Battle Droids.

R2 just sat there watching as his 'replacement' was being attacked by a monster, when Grevious appeared in the Hanger heading to his fighter, while Junk Wolf stands and shouts, "Grevious!" said General turned while Junk Wolf raised the silver gun and Aimed at the cyborg, "Consider this payment for what you stole!" with that a silver slug was launched from the barrel, sailed through the air and shredded its way through Greivous' shoulder. Grevious' arm fell off as he jumps into his fighter and flies out of the base. The battle droids were disabled when Ahsoka entered the Hanger.

"Master," Ahsoka spoke.

"What were you thinking going after Grevious alone?" Skywalker questioned her.

In a moment of anger she asks, "Like how you ran off to save R2 before we could warn you about Junk Wolf over there," she points at Junk Wolf, who was watching the angry and upgraded R4G3R chase after the traitor, "Also I apologies for failing to notice that Goldie was a spy," as she calmed down.

"You two really need a couples theripst," Junk Wolf joked as he suddenly appeared near the group, "So that Gold astromech is a separatist droid. –sigh- This means my contract may be thrown out the window," Accel then punches open the door the clones had come through before the entire station shakes. Junk Wolf laughs lightly and says, "Well it appears Greivous even stole my engine designs, the virus only destroys stolen data and hardware, So you lot may want to leave, oh and don't worry about the thief," Goldie's head landed between them. Junk Wolf then started to walk away, "Time to go, I suggest you all leave," As the station violently shook, "The place is going to fall in a few minutes."

With this Junk Wolf walked to his ship before he nods to R4G3R, who breaks apart to his default Astromech form and hovered to the ground as the Vulture droids fell apart. Junk Wolf took the cylinder and his blaster from his belt and combined the two, before shooting the locked doors, turning them to dust. He went his fighter and instead of using the hanger doors to leave, he accelerated towards closed door and appears to cut his way through metal like wet paper.

The clone troopers and Jedi watch the events unfold before they realised the station was falling, so the Republic forces ran to the Twilight and escaped the falling station to witness, the structure begin to collapse on itself. Skywalker was the first to comment, "Why does it feel like, we were not needed?"

"Clearly, there are conflicting interests among the Seperatists," Ahsoka took a deep breath and says, "What if we tried to bring Junk Wolf to our side?"

"Oh yeah," Skywalker started in sarcasm, "maybe invite him to dinner, maybe a show, then bring him home to meet the parents." Rex snorted in humor while Ahsoka blushed. Skywalker then started, "He is a Sith, a dangerous one, and clearly he is following his own agenda."

 **All across the sector.**

Battle Droids began to malfunction and deactivate as Skywalker continued talking, "For all we know this creep, is laughing at us right now," Vulture droids started falling out of the sky or freezing in space, "Sith are dangerous and manipulative,"

 **Coresaunt-Chancilor's office**

Chancilor Palpatene sneezed very loudly and along with his advisors.

 **Titus**

Bob and the other droids began to fail until they froze, beeped and reactivated and continued its command and distribution. Skywalker continues, "What would stop this criminal from killing younglings?"

 **Bridge of the Twilight**

Ahsoka sighs and says, "First time I met him, he scrap a MagnaGuard that was about to hurt the Hutlet, we were protecting. He saved Senator Amidala's life when Grevious' droids where not taking hostages, and now his droids and himself helped us rescue R2 from Grevious," Ahsoka crossed her arms and adds, "What more could it take for you to accept that there may be the tiniest amount of good in him?"

Skywalker looked at his Padawan as they flew to orbit, and he says, "Ahsoka this guy clearly has his own agenda." Ahsoka just ignored him for the rest of the trip.

 **Serenno-Count Dooku's palace-three days later-Afternoon**

Three days that is how long it took for Grevious to reach Serenno, If he still had facial expressions, he would be smirking due to the information that he now had on Dooku's 'best' apprentice. As he landed on Dooku's doorstep, he attached his cape around himself with one hand before he got out of his fighter.

He walked up the steps and entered the palace into the main chamber. Which is where he found Count Dooku meditating. Grevious kneeled and spoke, "Master, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your apprentice has betrayed the Seperatist."

What happened next through Grevious under the bus, when he saw R4G3R wheeled to Count Dooku holding a clear glass of amber liquid. The Count opened his eyes and says, "Thank you, R3," the droid beeped, before the Count took the drink and took a generous sip, "I must say, your companions continue to surprise me, I have never had a droid make an enjoyable pleasant drink."

"What can I say," Junk Wolf spoke from the hidden bar stool that rotated with a full bar, from the side wall. Junk Wolf turned his head towards Grevious and says, "Now to business, Why did you steal highly dangerous information? And why did you kidnap a member of my team, which is under contract with Count Dooku. Then you had the dumb idea, to store the information, in its entirety on a main computer system, that a group of Republic Clone Troopers found said station, and Skywalker's astromech was seen in the base."

Count Dooku finished his drink before standing and staring out the window and says, "I am not happy with you General," Grevious' eyes widen as Dooku continues, "Your actions have put in jeopardy a very important technology contract in danger, and the entire sector of this station has resulted in several of our campaigns failing, except for the Titus system. Apparently the droids were upgrade to account for the sudden loss of control signal."

"Contract?" Grevious questioned.

"the one stating that I can be asked to do certain tasks, but have the right to walk away whenever I feel that my actions could affect my personal tasks," Junk Wolf answered, "Or if, say, an important member of the Seperatist decide to say, steal from me, use my technology without my permission, stab me in the back, you now the basic stuff you sadistic, thieving waste of a lifeform's body parts."

Grevious stands and stomps his way to Junk Wolf, while Junk Wolf ignored the robot and continued to drink his blue milk. Grevious used his one good arm to use a light sabre, but was stopped by Accel grabbing the arm and forcing it behind Grevious back, and slammed the cyborg into the ground, painfully.

Junk Wolf turned to Count Dooku and says, "If this happens again don't expect me to continue the contract."

"Of course," Count Dooku simply accepted the arrangement. With that Junk Wolf, R4G3R and Accel left to head home, leaving Grevious to stand and glare at the group of three, "Now Grevious," the general turned to the Count, "How should I punish you," The Count's eyes take a yellow pigment before returning to normal.

:End of Chapter Five:

( **So with that another chapter complete, if there is any problems, watch episodes six and seven of season one of Star Wars the Clone Wars for the republic sections not mentioned properly.**

 **With this complete I plan to work on a new crossover that has not been done yet, that will be a part of my 'Marvel' universe, which includes, 'The AutoBot Kamen Rider,' 'Riders in New York,' 'The Dragon Joker' partially and 'Go-Busters: Game Over.' Why because I can. Not going to say what the story is about, because it is in the planning stages.**

 **Preview for next chapter:** Month in the Lab, request for help, betrayal from jealousy and choices.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please comment and review, without spoiling the story for others. Until Next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forced Rider 555 Chapter 6**

( **I bring you the next instalment. Sorry for the lateness, UNI is a pain and writers block sucks.**

 **Last Time:**

Junk Wolf retrieved another Holocron Sphere, rescued R4G3R from Grevious' attempts of stealing his data. Accel deleted the previously stolen Tech Data. All while dealing with Grevous' base and revealing R4G3R's secret ability.

 **I own Nothing.** )

:Chapter Six Start:

 **A day since last Chapter-Endor Orbit**

The Wolf Blade made final approach to the forest planet of Endor. Junk Wolf sat silently as he stared at the planet before R4G3R beeps causing Junk Wolf to sigh and says, "No, I don't think we will have to move," the droid beeps again before the armoured pilot shouts, "Look I don't care that you scanned everyone, and I especially want you to delete the scans of Ahsoka," he calms down and says, "If you don't delete them I am removing your improved sensors." R4G3R beeped one last time and Junk Wolf shouts, "Delete those Naked Pictures!" that was when R4G3R beeped in acknowledgement.

The Wolf Blade cut through the sky until he reached the ancient Mandalorian Dreadnuaght and entered the hanger that closed behind him.

 **Jedi Cruiser Resolute-A month Later-Ahsoka's cabin**

Ahsoka slept sleeping like a log with the pad holding the stories of five colourful protectors on the floor next to her bed. Her dreams become more intense as she has visions of a wolf howling before she sat up in shock. She breathed deeply before calming down as her communicator went off.

She activated the device and her master spoke, "Snips, need you on the bridge, the council has a mission for you."

Ahsoka speaks, "I will be there in a few minutes," she looks to the hook on the wall and looks at the vest Junk Wolf had given her on the Malevolence. She grabs it and puts it on as she leaves her quarters and goes past the a group of clones who salute her.

She reached the end of the hall to the elevators and rode them to the top with her eyes closed. The doors then opened once she reached the main bridge where after opening her eyes she saw Anikin Skywalker at the communication panel.

"Ani I am fine, Jar Jar saved me," Senator Amadala spoke calming Ahsoka's master of his worries.

"I understand," Anikin replied under the watchful eyes of Masters Windo and Luminara, "But this is the second time you have been targeted by the Seperatist. Plus I have met Senator Binks," he did not elaborate but instead changes the subject, "Senator, perhaps until a later date you should avoid diplomatic missions," his look of concern was prominent as he adds, "We cannot be saving you every week, Lady Senator," slight amusement in his voice.

Master Windo spots Ahsoka and says, "Hello Padawan Tano, You are giving you a mission with Master Luminara," he then turns to Skywalker and adds, "She will be taking one of your cruisers to aid master Luminara in transporting Nute Gunray to Corsaunt." The two Jedi nod in understanding before Mace Windo adds, "Skywalker take the remainder of your fleet to escort supply transports to Rodia, Chancellors orders."

What happened next was Ahsoka heading to the cruiser placed in her care but she quickly went back to her quarters and collected her terminal pad and went to the hanger to use a drop ship to reach her destination. After an hour the craft was ready to set off to meet with Master Luminara. Where it will take her a full day to reach the Rodia system, where she decided to continue reading the story of Andros.

 **Count Dooku's Castle-Serenno-local morning time.**

Dooku meditates as his communicator beeps causing him to awaken and activate the holo-table to reveal his Master, Master Sidious.

"I have need of your assassins, Junk Wolf and Ventress," Sidious speaks before adding, "Nute Gunray must be freed, he has knowledge and resources we need to win the war."

Dooku was silent before speaking, "Master, Junk Wolf is not an assassin, he is under contract."

Sidious growls under his breath before saying, "Then hire him," Sidious calmed himself and adds, "Then have him pay off the debt of the station he destroyed."

Dooku was silent before nervously stating, "He did," Sidious was surprised before becoming shocked at what Dooku stated next, "He paid for the next full wave of battle droids and donated the engines for three heavy cruisers."

Sidious nods before stating, "Have them complete their mission immediately," before shutting down communications.

Count Dooku then sent Ventress' orders to her before opening a secret panel to revealing stylised communicator simular to Junk Wolf's phone but styled like Dooku's light sabre.

 **Forrest moon of Endor-Five minutes later**

Junk Wolf out of his armour sat infront of a strange computer covered in equations and designs. One in particular was the bots from the Titus temple and one design he had been looking for, for years. A black wrist device that has three buttons labelled one through three, that when used amplified the power of the user. What Junk Wolf wanted it for was only for him to know at this time.

Junk Wolf leaned back in his chair with a sigh before his phone went off and he answered only to hear, "How does this infernal thing work," Dooku's voice on the other side.

Junk Wolf chuckles lightly before pressing a sequence of buttons on his phone and says, "It is verbal communication not visual. What do you need Dooku?"

Dooku takes a deep breath on the other side of the call and says, "My Master wishes for you aid in saving Nute Gunray from the Republic."

Junk Wolf rolled his eyes before saying, "You want me to rescue a criminal?" Dooku repies with a yes before Junk Wolf adds, "The guy who has been vocal about killing a single senator being the whole reason for this war?" Dooku was silent as Junk Wolf adds, "am I being paid?"

"Yes, enough for a whole fleet of ships," Dooku answered.

"Deal," Junk Wolf answers before asking, "Does he need to be intact?"

"Unfortunately yes," Dooku admitted before adding, "You and Ventress will be infiltrating a Republic Cruiser with Battle droids, use whatever you have at your disposal."

Junk Wolf looked over to his workbench, looking at the octagonal gold disks and says, "It will give me a chance to test a new invention. Where do I meet Ventress?"

"You will meet her at the edge of the Rodia system," Dooku answered, "A Seperatist Cruiser will attack with boarding crafts that you and Ventress will be on." Junk Wolf nods before Dooku states, "You will need to leave the Wolf Blade behind."

Junk Wolf sighs and says, "I will meet up with Ventress," before hanging up, He presses a button on the computer causing it to compress and fold to the size of a small box. He grabs the handle and stashes it in his shuttle before heading to the Wolf Blade as Accel finished loading the craft with R4G3R finishing the prep work. Junk Wolf enters the Wolf Blade as he begins the think of Ventress, of the time that things took a turn for the worst.

 **Flashback-first year of Junk Wolf's training-The time that a friendship ended-Junk Wolf's point a view.**

Junk Wolf in full armour duelled with Count Dooku as Ventress duelled with several early MagnaGuards with her green and blue light sabres. I honestly had to admit, Ventress is strong and capable. Junk Wolf then focused on Dooku as he increased the speed he attacked along with his form.

I managed to block several slashes as my teacher spoke, "You are learning quickly my student, soon you will have master your second form of Jedi Light sabre form, next I will teach you the third form of Sith Light sabre form."

Dooku's smile showed how proud he was of me, but the glare I received from Ventress was filled with anger and a hint of something else he could not place. After this I should install the stabilisers. That would really throw Uncle Dooku for a loop, literally attacking while standing on a wall.

It has only been two months and already I can say that I have had fun, plus seeing Serreno when not training has been a huge help. Add onto the knowledge I have received from Holocron Sphere.

What do I still need, I think as I avoid another slash. 'A Kaiba Crystal cruiser grade, the other four holocron Spheres and my inheritance.' Dooku then kicks me in the chest when he realised I stopped paying attention.

Dooku Shouts, "You must focus! Never ignore your opponent! It will be your end!"

I look down in shame and says, "I am sorry teacher," before getting back into a duelling stance.

Dooku shook his head and says, "That will be all today," Dooku then turned to Ventress, "Both of you," Dooku then went to his meditation chamber.

I went outside and started walking towards the local preowned ship dealership, figuring I could at least look for the type of craft I wanted to go with my future ship. As I was walking Ventress tackled me to the ground with a crazy glint in her eyes and says, "You are such a strong Sith," she traced her hands along my chest going down to my waist as she adds, "Perhaps you can show me how strong you can be?" At that moment I was tempted by the Dathamiran Female but I knew that this could not go on.

"I am sorry," I said hopping to let her down easy, "But I can't," the look of anger on her face morphed into crazy laughter as she used the force to slam me into multiple trees. When I recover I dodged her light sabres as she laughed. I start to speak, "Wait, seriously it would never work, but I can't tell you why." That was then I was thrown with the force and landed on a preowned Spaceship unconscious. Which probably saved me.

 **Present-With Junk Wolf-Just before he reached the system he was meeting Ventress.**

"All because I can't get to close to anyone," Junk Wolf, now in his armour, muttered to himself as he flew through space, towards the lone light cruiser. He looks at the damaged cruiser and sighs while saying, "Let's get this over with."

He flies into the light cruiser with his ship and reveals himself in full armour he exited the Wolf Blade as he was surrounded by battle droids. Junk Wolf then jumped down as Accel's arm blocked him while holding his light sabre. Junk Wolf slaps his head as he says, "Thank you Accel."

Junk Wolf then went through the ship until he had to take an elevator to the bridge to find Ventress finishing receiving order from Darth Sidious, who spots him and hangs up as Ventress turned to Junk Wolf and scowled before turning away from him in anger. The holopad then went off, that when answered revealed Count Dooku who after spotting Junk Wolf sighs and says, "Ventress, Junk Wolf will be aiding you in your mission."

Junk Wolf then zoned out as Ventress informed Dooku about her plan to 'rescue' Nute Gunray. Though when he hears Ventress speaking of killing the entire crew he speaks, "If you kill the crew, we will have to deal with Republic forces chasing after us. Disable the ship we can cause the Republic to focus on recovery."

Ventress growls but Dooku nods and says, "So they waste time and resources," Dooku stroked his beard and adds, "Very well, Ventress kill the majority of the crew and clones while Junk Wolf disables the ship. Do not fail me."

Dooku cancelled the transmission before Junk Wolf asks, "So anything I should know before the mission?"

Ventress just gave him the cold shoulder and walked off the bridge as she says, "Get me an hour before the start of the mission," to a couple of battle droids guarding the elevators.

Junk Wolf sighs as the cruiser enters HyperSpace while muttering, "This is so slow!" ending with a shout as his body slumped lightly at the idea that It would literally take two hours to reach the Ambush zone then they were going to have to wait a maximum of a day to spring the trap.

 **Ahsoka's Ship-The Dumbluck-Four hours later Rodia orbit-Lower Hanger air lock**

Ahsoka leaned on the wall next to the airlock while she waited for the Republic Transport to dock. She had given orders to the clone captain, explaining that once the ship was docked and locked in they were to make way to Corasant at best speed. Ahsoka was pretty much waiting for about half an hour at this point before the doors opened to reveal Master Luminara, Captains Emerald and Green, being followed by Nute Gunray as he was surrounded by Senate Commandoes in their faded dark blue centurion styled armour.

"Senate Commandos?" Ahsoka question silently before greeting Master Luminara, "Welcome aboard," only to be interrupted.

"Thank you youngling," Nute Gunray spoke in arrogance, "I expect fine dining and-"

"Master Luminara, I have ordered the captain to make best speed to Coresant and the prisoner will be placed in our smallest cell," Ahsoka interrupts the prisoner causing the two Clone Captains to chuckle before Ahsoka added, "Though none of the closets could be adjusted to not open from the inside."

"The nerve of," Nute Gunray was interrupted again.

"Unfortunately due to a lack of supplies the prisoner will be going hungry," Ahsoka spoke but before Nute Gunray could speak she adds, "Though if the prisoner keeps speaking, the heating in his cell will suddenly suffer a melted hole."

Nute Gunray was about to speak before he shut up as Ahsoka's hand rested on her light sabre. Master Luminara then spoke, "Greetings Padawan Tano, I am impressed with how you handled that situation," The two Jedi, two Clone Captains, Commandoes and prisoner walked through the ship as Luminara spoke, "I wish to speak with you about your encounters with the Sith Junk Wolf."

"Sith? Ha, like that goody good would be a Sith," Nute Gunray mocked, "That reclusive inventor, not only does he create new tech that makes our droids look redundant, he could buy the entire Seperatist armies and fleets and still have enough to buy a hundred planets! What does he do with it, buys a broken ship and hordes his money."

That caused the two Jedi to stop moving at this information, before turning to Nute Gunray and Ahsoka asks, "You willing gave us that information without bribes or threats?"

Gunray simply says, "You don't know? There is a bounty on his head large enough to buy multiple planets of Kaiba Crystals and then buy an army."

Luminara was the first to ask, "Then why haven't you done such a thing?"

Gunray growls and says, "He is a Phantom against tracking. Bounty Hunters have hunted him, by the time someone reaches his last known location he would at the other end of known space, within a day. That bastard refuses to release how he does it."

The rest of the walk was just Gunray speaking of his hatred for Junk Wolf which left Ahsoka and Master Luminara with questions. They locked Gunray into his cell and let Luminara's Captains handle the securing the prisoner as the two went to the elevator to get to the bridge giving them time to speak.

Ahsoka asks the wise Jedi, "The fight you had with Junk Wolf, what happened?"

Luminara stamped on the feelings of anger before she answered, "He humiliated me in front of my troops and I have a sneaking suspicion that the incident was recorded."

"Well everything up till a minute before you serendered, visuals failed," Ahsoka answered.

Luminara sighed before saying, "He straight up humiliated me and he basically broke my calm connection to the Force. Every time I tried to use the force to predict his moves but-"

Ahsoka answered, "It was like he was never there," Luminara nods while Ahsoka adds, "Like a void in the Force that is only noticeable if he was right in front of you."

"Yes, but that is impossible, the only living things that have no Force signature is," Luminara paused and before finishing, "The living dead." Ahsoka was confused by the Master's words as Luminara added, "A myth in the oldest text in the Jedi Archive, and in some Sith texts, an clan of creatures of grotesque physical deformities of immense power."

"I have never heard of such a thing," Ahsoka mentioned.

"That is because it is sealed in the Holocron Vault at the temple," Luminara answered before the elevator starts to open, "We must get back on task."

"Yes master," Ahsoka replied. The two Jedi enter the bridge just before the ship went into Hyperspace.

 **Seperatist Ambush Sight-That moment**

The Seperatist finished releasing large boulders in the path of the Rupublic Cruiser with Junk Wolf watching, as the droids jettisoned droid sized boulders. Junk Wolf sighed again even the battle droids loosing count of the number of times he had sighed.

Junk Wolf looked out the front window and thinks on the simple plan, many fail to realise that travelling at hyperspeed a tiny rock floating through space can smash through an unshielded craft, but having larger rocks in the thousands will cause a star destroyer size craft to stop long enough for the little ambush, the only issue is that the lane will be unusable until the path was cleared.

Junk Wolf tapped his foot as he continued to wait, when Ventress entered the bridge and says to the battle droid captain, "Have the fighters ready to launch, the Republic Cruiser will arrive in the hour."

"Good," Junk Wolf jokes, "I was getting bored," Ventress just ignored him as he sighs before adding, "You have been giving me the silent treatment for two years, do you really think that is healthy?"

Ventress just ignored him as she went to the hanger, with Junk Wolf following behind. Once they reach the hanger Ventress gave orders to the droid crew, "Once the boarding craft are jettisoned, head to the extraction coordinates."

With that Ventress entered the boarding craft, which closed shut in front of Junk Wolf before he could enter, forcing him to take another craft that was really cramped with the fifty heavy battle droids. Junk Wolf was pressed against the door of the boarding craft as the communicator of one of the battle droids went off.

"When we board the ship slowly make your way towards the brig," Ventress spoke before hanging up before Junk Wolf could speak.

Junk Wolf sighs before saying, "Guess I will just have to make my own plan. Am I right?" his question to the droids were left unanswered before he tapped his arm to reveal a holographic computer terminal that wrapped around his arm with the blue prints of a republic cruiser as a disk appeared through the left arm of Junk Wolf's armour. As he appears to program the hologram the disk had a series of red lights turn green around the circumference before five lights flashed on around the middle causing him to nod and to smile under his helmet. He then looked to his crono timer and sighs as he still had to wait fifty nine minutes until the mission start.

 **Republic Cruiser-The Resolute-That moment**

Anikin Skywalker walked back and forth in his cruiser's main bridge as Admiral Yularen walked forward with a terminal and says, "General, it appears we will need to take a detour to Rodia," Skywalker took the terminal from the Admiral as he adds, "Apparently intelligence believe that we will be targeted en route to Rodia, We have been ordered to add three parsecs."

Skywalker sighs and says, "But it would take five parsecs to reach Ahsoka if she is attacked," he takes a deep breath and adds, "We will have to hope that they can handle an attack," he then focuses on the void outside the main window of the bridge.

 **Ahsoka's Cruiser-Brig-thirty minutes later**

Ahsoka was silent as Master Luminara questioned Nute Gunray on who his boss is, only to receive more information about Junk Wolf that they started to suspect was untrue, "Junk Wolf has been the cause of many planetary occupations and atrocities."

Ahsoka then shouts, "We have been asking you, 'Who is your boss?' not whatever you can think of from the top of your head."

Nute Gunray then shouts, "It is the truth!"

Ahsoka then argues, "That is what you said ten minutes ago when I call you out when we asked you which planets and where the atrocities occurred. Instead of answering, you went and started repeating what you already said."

Nute Gunray then childishly argued, "Doesn't mean its not true."

Master Luminara then spoke, "We would believe you, if you give us proof."

Nute Gunray just shouts, "It's the truth I tell you, Junk Wolf is a monster!"

Ahsoka growls before jumping on the table and says, "WHAT you going to say next, blame Junk Wolf for Naboo? Oh how about the death of Jedi from a thousand years ago," She then draws her light sabre and adds while pointing it at Nute Gunray's throat, "We want information on your boss, not what we fully know is the person you hate the most!"

"Padawan," Master Luminara pulls Ahsoka away with the force, "Fear is not the weapon of the Jedi."

"I know, It's just that we have been asking the one question since we started this interrogation," Ahsoka answered before adding, "Seriously we just want answers about the Sith. Not Junk Wolf at this moment."

Nute Gunray calmed down from his fear and says, "Perhaps we can refocus on the matters at hand." The Master and Padawan duo looked to one another before focusing on the prisoner. "I need to know that the Republic can protect me?"

Master Luminara was about to answer when the battle cruiser shook from collisions, and her communicator goes off, "General, we have been forced out of hyperspace and we have several dozen Seperatist Boarding craft."

The two Jedi exit the cell and Master Luminara locked the cell door and relays orders, "Have all troops defend all key points of the Ship, any that can be spared send to the hanger bay."

Ahsoka adds, "Have then focus on guard key systems closer to the outer hull, the corridors near the gun placements. The hanger would also be their best target if they want Gunray alive."

Master Luminara nods and repeats what Ahsoka said before speaking, "Padawan you stay here and protect Gunray."

"Like I need protection, my compatriots are clearly here to free me," Gunray spoke with courage.

"Or they are here to silence you," Ahsoka taunted scaring Gunray as Master Luminara exited the brig leaving Captain Emerald with the Padawan.

 **Main Hanger-a short time later**

The boarding crafts pierce the Republic Cruiser with the majority in the main hanger. Ventress' craft stabbed through the side wall of the hanger while Junk Wolf's pierced the ceiling and had him fall out as soon as the crafts door opened. Then the heavy battledroids dropped out and landed on him. For the next ten minutes Junk Wolf lied there is pain as the battle droids captured the main hanger.

When he did sit up it was to see Ventress killing a clone before he could message his superiors. Junk Wolf stands and heads towards Ventress who with a Republic Communicator jumped into the vents. Junk Wolf sighs before walking towards the control room, used to coordinate fighters and other spacecrafts exiting and entering the hanger. Junk Wolf sighs after finding the room empty and most of the computers deactivated before saying aloud, "Talk about a security breach waiting to happen," he activated the main terminal and placed the disk on the main terminal and says, "Not even firewalls or passwords. I mean really," he fiddled with his gauntlet computer the computers flashed green he then moved a vertical slider causing all the lights to dim and brighten repeatedly before returning the lights to normal, then changed the gravity slightly before undoing the change.

Junk Wolf nods to himself and opens the vent hatch and makes his way towards the brig while asking himself, "Why does everyone build everything with vents that even a Hutt could sneak in with?"

 **With Ventress-Engine Room**

As Ventress listened to the Republic fores' orders with her stolen republic communicator. She smirks as the battle continued in other sections of the ship, nowhere near her current position. She opened the vent slightly as she avoided the light beams from an engineering droid. Using the force to keep the vent closed as she exited and jumped around the room planting low yield explosives.

Eventually she finished placing the bombs and returned to the vent as two clones had checked the room.

 **With Master Luminara Unduli-Corridor leading to the main hanger.**

Master Luminara deflected bolts of red plasma back to their source as she continued to defend the ship with the clones and after ten minutes the droids were defeated, but almost all of the clone soldiers had fallen with many more wounded. Master Luminara turned to Captain Emerald as he rubs his shoulder from a stray bolt and says, "Captain have those wounded secured and able body clones patrol the ship for intruders."

Captain Emerald nods before Master Luminara runs back to the elevators.

 **The Brig**

Ahsoka paced as she waited, while the commander of the Senate Commandoes spoke, "A good soldier follows orders but knows when to do the right thing."

Ahsoka exhaled and says, "Well I know that, but really it's just a case of boredom," she taps her terminal on her belt before pulling her arm away and adding, "I mean, I have been in a couple battles and so far I prefer to be at the front."

Captain Green then adds, "Well, it's understandable, us clones hate it the most when our brothers are fighting while being held back."

Ahsoka nods before hearing the muffled sound of two light sabres above, before she force pushed to senate commandoes back as Ventress cuts her way through the roof above the brig control panels. Ventress dropped down and cuts down three Senate Commandoes before they could dodge the attack. The remaining stood back while Ahsoka stood between the Sith Assassin and Gunray's cell. Ventress glares at the young Padawan before loud shouting was heard, "Really, what is with these people, security is crap and these vents can have Grevious' fat ass."

Junk Wolf then drops down to see the Senate Commandoes aiming at him before he sighs and says, "You have five seconds to drop your weapons, before everything goes upside down," The commandoes just aim for his face before Junk Wolf brought up the hologram of the cruiser above his left wrist and press on circle and flipping the hologram upside down causing everyone else to fall up to the roof while Junk Wolf whistled and walked to Gunray's cell. When everyone recovered he undid the change in gravity, causing everyone but Ventress and Ahsoka to land on their butts, but everyone to glare at Junk Wolf.

Junk Wolf leaned next to the cell in a very casual pose as he checks his fingers as Nute Gunray spoke, "Hurry up and get me out of here!"

Junk Wolf was silent before saying, "Well there is one small matter," he pulled out a piece of paper and says, "From the poker game you owe me a planet, and a space station."

"What!" Gunray shouts, "I only owe you a shuttle!"

"That was before interest, the rescue and the data you bought from Grevious," You could feel the glare from under Junk Wolf's helmet.

"Stole?" Ahsoka questioned before defending herself from Ventress, who managed to kick her back towards that main controls of the brig.

Ventress reached the cell with a force enhanced sprint before then opening the cell and pulling Gunray out of the cell before tripping Ahsoka into the cell, locking her in the room. Gunray laughs and taunts Ahsoka before she growls and slashes the energy door, scaring the former prisoner.

Junk Wolf sighs as he continues to lean on the wall next to Ahsoka's cell to say, "Can't a guy just taunt a ass, Am I right?" Ahsoka just glared at Junk Wolf before he rubbed his jaw and asks, "Why haven't you cut your way out?"

Ahsoka looked at him like he was stupid before looking at the door frame and growls before stabbing the wall around the energy door and successfully piercing the wall of the cell.

Junk Wolf walked away towards Ventress as the Sith Assassin deflected bolts of energy before Master Luminara exited the elevator one hand on her head, a light green blush as she glares at Junk Wolf.

Junk Wolf looks between the three females and sighs, "Great, all three women I have pissed off in my life are here," it was at that point Luminara released Ahsoka, who attacked Junk Wolf only for him to catch her wrist, "Seriously it's like this was stagged."

No one questioned him as this was 'clearly' his crazy talk that he 'constantly' speaks. Ahsoka kicked Junk Wolf's side to release herself from his grip before getting to Ventress, as Nute Gunray was caught by a clone faking death. Ventress and Junk Wolf reached the elevators when Ventress activated the explosives she planted shaking the entire ship.

Ventress jumped down the elevator tube and was quickly followed by a shouting Junk Wolf, "DID YOU SERIOUSLY BLOW UP THE SHIP!?"

"Let's get them," Ahsoka shouts as she was about to jump down the shaft only to be stopped by Master Luminara who saved her from a speeding elevator, "Thank you," Ahsoka spoke in embarrassment.

"Stay here, I will deal with Sith," Luminara spoke then adds as Ahsoka was about to argue, "I can handle the Sith, you guard Gunray until I return," before jumping down the elevator.

 **With Junk Wolf and Ventress-Engine room.**

Junk Wolf messed with his wrist terminal examining the ship blue prints, covered in red sploshes. He messed with a couple dials and growls before saying, "You destroyed most of the ship systems," he glares at Ventress, "If you wanted a distraction, you could have just asked me."

Ventress glared at Junk Wolf as he paced back and forth in anger, she reached for her light sabre before pouncing and stabbing Junk Wolf in the back. He struggled to stand as his suit sparked with red energy before fading to reveal Junk Wolf's casual attire, his grey hair covering his face as the smoke coming from his back. Ventress reached down an took his belt and says the first words she has spoken in three years, "Nothing personal, Dooku will reward me when I give him your ultimate weapon." Junk Wolf grunts as he tries to stand as Ventress goes to end him, "This is for your betrayal," she swings down her light sabres only for a green blade to stop her.

Master Luminara spoke, "Sith Betrays Sith, I would say I was shocked but clearly, it is well known that even Sith Assassins would betray their masters if given the chance."

Ventress growls and says, "Well I was going to give him everything only for him to betray me!" she then laughs like a maniac as the two skilled force users began to fight.

Junk Wolf groans and asks, "Why do women hate me?" he was silent for a second before adding, "Oh yeah, they are crazy," the teenager then groans again as green blood dripped from his stomach.

 **With Ahsoka.**

Ahsoka ran down the hallway to the engine room, after listening to last remaining Senate Commando, she chose to help Master Luminara. She ran down the hall to find Master Luminara about to be struck down and intervened. Ventress spoke, "So Skywalker's pet wants to play," she began to attack before Ahsoka used the force to push the Sith back.

Ahsoka then uses her lightsabre to cut Master Luminara free from the pipe pinning her to the ground. Ahsoka speaks, "I know, I was meant to guard the prisoner."

Master Luminara interjected with, "I would have been one with the Force if you had not, we need to take down Ventress."

Ventress Jumped down with both of her light sabres causing both Ahsoka and Master Luminara to block the Sith's downward swing. Ventress laughed hysterically while Ahsoka notices Junk Wolf's belt around Ventress' waist, before being kicked in the stomach. Ahsoka groaned as Master Luminara was kicked in the leg that had been pinned under the pipe before Ventress went to kill Ahsoka only for her arm to stuck unable to move, "I would like my belt back," at this point Ahsoka was witness to Junk Wolf's face to see three fangs tattoos that as they got to the middle of the face they were smaller, along with two upward fangs that extended from his mouth.

'He is barely older than me,' Ahsoka thought before freaking out as Junk Wolf's concealed left arm then combusts into flames revealing a metal arm intact from the light sabre, while the flames travel up his arm before extinguishing at the shoulder. Junk Wolf reached down and took the belt before kicking Ventress back as she tried to slash him.

"This is mine," Junk Wolf held up the belt which still held the control box.

That was when Master Luminara kicked Junk Wolf in the side and taking the belt from him before Ventress attacked, "Throw me the belt!" Ahsoka shouts and Luminara complied.

Junk Wolf avoided Ventress' attempt to remove his head before chasing after Ahsoka while shouting, "Give it back!" but made no attempt to attack the Jedi Padawan. Junk Wolf's childish shouting caused Ahsoka to struggle to hold in a laugh, though she was forced to laugh when Junk Wolf appeared to trip on his own feet. Ahsoka snorts in amusement but is forced to dodge Ventress' two lightsabres Master Luminara reached them and went to apprehend Junk Wolf and Ventress.

Junk Wolf stood before bending over to avoid Ventress attacking him again causing him to shout, "You stabbed me in the back and steal my stuff," he then had a look of realisation as he adds, "Wait is this about you coming on to me!? I was barely a teenager! Hell I barely reached Puberty!"

Ahsoka was the first to shout, "Why do I see that happening?" Ventress went to attack the young padawan while stealing the belt back. Master Luminara attacked Ventress, before a metal rock was kicked into Ventress' face causing her to drop the belt that Junk Wolf took.

Junk Wolf jumps back and his right leg collapsed causing him pain as he says, "Damn, I haven't healed yet," he touched his stomach before looking at his fingers to reveal green blood that turned to dust and his fang 'tattoos' to increase in size slowly before stopping.

Ventress jumps at him with a downward swing forcing him to roll out of the way, and kicking another chunk of metal at Ventress. Ventress then speaks, "I WILL DESTROY YOU AND GIVE DOOKU YOUR ARMOUR AS A TROPHY!"

"Really, That is funny, considering Dooku already knows about my armour and what can really do," Junk Wolf taunts as he steps slowly to the side so that his back was pointing at a wall covered in pipes. "I mean, finding someone to wear the thing is going to be a challenge. I mean not just anyone can wear it." Ventress then managed to slice Junk Wolf's right arm causing him to groan in pain as his shirt was cut below the elbow and him to say, "Can you stop trying to dismember me," he shakes his right arm in pain only revealing a grey mark along where Ventress slashed, "I mean all you are doing is making it harder to control finer movement control."

Ventress was shocked before being kicked across the room while Junk Wolf fell over from losing his balance. Master Luminara went to fight Ventress while Ahsoka placed her lightsabre against Junk Wolf's throat and asks, "What is the deal with the belt?"

Junk decided to be stubborn and says, "None of your business, That would be like me asking for your lightsabre, right?" and then with his left mechanical hand he knocks her lightsabre out of the way.

"Okay then," Ahsoka steps back before adding, "Why is your left hand able to touch a light sabre's blade?"

Junk Wolf looked at her strangely as she noticed the marks on his face seem to shift in detail as he answers, "What you think that there is no materials that remain unaffected by the superheated plasma your weapon creates."

Ahsoka was confused while Junk Wolf stared at her before time seemed to slow down and his eyes widen and he pushes Ahsoka out of the way and faces the metal pipe spear that stabbed into his right shoulder causing him to scream in pain and be launched back into a wall. His scream of pain was heard with the crazy laughter from Ventress. Ventress got past Master Luminara sped forward to retrieve the dropped belt only to have Ahsoka beat her to it, and put the belt on. Ahsoka then got ready to fight only for the entire ship to shake violently.

Master Luminara's communicator beep and the clone captain's voice spoke, "General, the ship has drifted into a decaying orbit over a local planet. The Engines will not respond."

Luminara was forced to defend herself as Ventress attacked and threw another Explosive towards the control panels located in the room. Once the system were destroyed Ventress laughed and says, "Well looks like someone broke the auxiliary controls for you ship, after someone broke the connections to the main control room. Who would do that?" Ventress' taunting was directed towards Ahsoka, but was truly focused on Junk Wolf as he opened one eye in pain. "A pity the pathetic life forms on the planet will be killed when the ship crashes," She threw another bomb on the ground before jumping through a vent and rocketing away.

Junk Wolf breathed deeply and groaned in pain from a second piece of metal that lodged itself in his stomach. Junk Wolf screamed in pain while Master Luminara spoke, "Stay with the prisoner, I am heading to the bridge." Ahsoka nodded as Luminara left.

 **With Luminara**

As she was running through the ship she was contacted by Captain Green, "General, Gunray was freed, The Commander of the Senate Commandoes killed his fellows before getting past me to escape with Gunray. I am sorry General, Gunray surprised me."

Luminara growled before speaking to the bridge, "Captain we need to regain control of the ship, Do not let any escape pods, detach," the entire craft shook causing her to sigh and say, "Or the Transport in the lower hanger to detach. I am on my way there."

 **With Ahsoka**

Junk Wolf groans and says, "Can you please just cut this stupid pipe," while tugging on the pipe in his shoulder. He had already pulled out the metal lodged in his body.

Ahsoka was silent before saying, "You would just escape," though she felt guilty knowing this could be considered wrong.

Junk Wolf was silent before sighing to say, "This is going to hurt," before grabbing the pipe and began pulling himself forward along the pipe with slow progress.

Ahsoka then stopped him as she says, "Are you crazy?!"

"Well let's see," Junk Wolf started, "I have had a target on my back since I rebuilt that armour. I faked my death to gain a freedom that I would never have and frankly if I bought a planet, I could buy another ten. All I want to do is see the Universe but I will do it my way," he pulls himself forward until he falls off the pipe and breathed deeply on his hands and knees in pain before standing, "But first thing first," he walked to the broken control board before breaking a cover on his robot hand to reveal the circuitry inside says, "The sublight engines are dead," he checked the systems on the Republic cruiser and says, "Shields down, most secondary systems are broken or dead, the nav system working, the hyperdrive?" He smirks and says, "That would work," he attached cables from his robot hand attached to the broken terminal as the entire ship began to heat up.

"What are you doing," Ahsoka questioned in disbelief.

"Do you know that in the past many space craft did not have physical sublight engines?" Junk Wolf questioned.

 **With Master Luminara**

Master Luminara reached the bridge and sees the orange tinge of atmospheric entry. Luminara shouts, "What is our statis?!"

The clone captain speaks, "Everything is down except Navigation, which indicates that we are about to collide with a pre-space fairing city and we have nothing to stop our decent."

It was then that a clone helmsman started to panic, "The HYPERDRIVE IS ACTIATING! IT WONT SHUT DOWN!" The ship shook for a second before the orange tint on the windows turned blue and instead of being shot through the planet the entire ship levelled off and began to travel over the city and slowly reached a large empty field large enough to land the cruiser. The same clone helmsman spoke, "The hyperdrive is powering down. It appears we are seeing activity from that city we flew over."

Master Luminara spoke, "Damn, have all the bulkheads sealed and contact Skywalkers fleet and I need a security team sent to the engineering."

It was at that moment Ahsoka contacted the bridge, "Send a medical team to engineering."

 **With Ahsoka**

Ahsoka was crouched next to Junk Wolf, who had collapsed next to the control panel with green blood leaking from his mouth that turned to dust before hitting the deck below him. Ahsoka spoke, "Junk Wolf collapsed after saving the ship." She looks at his face revealing four fangs and small triangles above his eyebrows.

:End of Chapter Six:

( **So another chapter written, another long wait completed and the start of another wait. With this Junk Wolf is now the prisoner of the Republic, Ahsoka has his belt and Ventress is into young boys.**

 **What could possibly happen next? Why did Junk Wolf save those lives on the planet? Why refuse to slaughter the crew? These questions are left for either your imagination or later in the story.**

 **So UNTIL NEXT TIME...BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


End file.
